Rumores blasfemos
by iennisita
Summary: G1. No fue un ángel lo que Skywarp miró al reactivarse, fue un resplandor brillante, malicioso, de dos ópticos entrecerrados sobre una turbia sonrisa femenina. Y ahora, de alguna manera, ella lo quiere muerto.
1. Desfile hacia tierra

En este fanfic se hacen ligeras aluciones a sucesos ocurridos en algunos comics IDW, especialmente el spotlight de Arcee, aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para entender la historia ni el resto de la trama, que básicamente será lo que se está leyendo aquí mismo: no se meterán más detalles externos. Lo remarco _Generación uno_ pese a todo, porque la representación de Skywarp será en esa etapa de las caricaturas. Arcee en cambio... bueno, afortunadamente ya no es la barbie transformer que conocimos también ahí mismo.

Me da mucho gusto volver. Por fin he superado muchos bloqueos de escritor.

_Meta-ciclo: Trece meses._

* * *

><p><strong>Rumores blasfemos.<strong>

Capítulo I.

Desfile hacia tierra.

Loca.

Maldita loca.

Le temían, se alejaban. Estaba loca y en ningún fragmento de la historia Cybertroniana se había conocido un procesador tan demente como el que se maquinaba dentro de su cabeza, debajo de su rostro deformado por muecas tan grotescas de deseo de venganza. La muerte en su mirada. Le decían, lo escuchaba; Las sonrisas de aquellos labios que se curveaban bajo su nariz eran, al final, el pase absoluto al infierno. Y ella, con audios ajenos a los insultos, continuaba su camino, siempre tras su objetivo errante, cruzando el mundo fantasmal que su vívida imaginación había hecho sólo para ella. Arcee no se conocía a sí misma porque había tenido pocos ciclos de cordura para razonar que la demencia fue apostada lenta y dolorosamente en su cabeza por las manos de un demonio que atormentó su cuerpo, transformándolo, moldeando lo maleable, cambiando un género que nunca debió ser cuestionado en los códigos y lenguajes más básicos de su chispa vital.

Le dolía, pero no con dolor físico. Era dolor de ego, de orgullo de fiera mancillada rugiendo eternamente, brillando con dos brasas disparándose de sus ópticos dorados. Estaba enojada y continuaría blasfemando contra el mundo, contra cualquier tipo de universo, contra toda la vida capaz de brillar con regocijo ante su presencia porque no podría compartir ningún tipo de felicidad con ella. No estaba vacía sino llena de rabia. Nadie ayudó cuando gritó por socorro, nadie desató sus manos para dejarla libre, nadie distinguió la diferencia cuando comenzaron a llamarla Arcee, cuando le dijeron _ella_, separándola de la masa robótica que alguna vez en su pasado conformó parte de su comunidad. Le viciaron la vida, dejaron a ese monstruo de silueta femenina, piernas fuertes, servos ágiles y manos asesinas.

Los autobots la habían reclutado en su ejército del bien después de ello. A la fuerza, pero habían impuesto en ella un deber de seguirles y de escucharles que respetaba por cuestiones ajenas a su propia lógica. Algo habían hecho también ellos dentro de su procesador. Algo que estaba allí adentro y hablaba y la manejaba y la manipulaba para que no se desatramparan sus feroces instintos, para que no corriera contra ellos desenfundando su espada a cortarle la cabeza a todo el mecanismo viviente que se metiera dentro de las finas pulsaciones de sus sonares y de su desenfrenado ímpetu de violencia. Iba cuando le llamaban, los merodeaba, los miraba a la distancia y escuchaba sus palabras, cada una de sus instrucciones flotando en los nódulos corruptos de su procesador. Los malinterpretaba a su conveniencia y destrozaba a su objetivo de maneras terribles, tan crueles que incluso asustaban a los policías galácticos más rudos de la armada autobot.

Pero la olvidaron luego de un tiempo. Su último destino fue Cybertron: Ahí la desecharon para tenerla quieta. La dejaron sola, moviéndose entre largos y derruidos edificios inclinados en ángulos anormales, vencidos por el tiempo, por el óxido y los efectos tardíos de tantos ciclos de bombas, explosiones, disparos y muchas muertes. Se hizo parte del metal levantado del piso, de los escombros sorteados en cada esquina, de los esporádicos cuerpos grises que aparecían en su camino. Energon fundido en las paredes, oscuridad eterna, sus ópticos veían el cielo nítido de cada noche y cada negro día, sus audios estaban envueltos de silencio. Arcee merodeaba como un despilfarro enajenado de la realidad, encontrando energía para abastecerse en los lugares más recónditos del dormido planeta, desalentada a usar sus armas contra quien no existía. Podía irse cuando quisiera, dolorosamente lo sabía, pero estaba destinada a quedarse. No tenía cómo salir de ahí porque había sido llevada para quedarse, si no la necesitaban, no la recogerían.

Y qué importa ahora. Siempre fue vista como un arma en potencia pero no como un mecanismo trastornado que necesitó libertad y compensación por tantos ciclos de tortura innecesaria y odio acumulado. Para cualquiera, sobre todo para la guardia interestelar autobot, fue más fácil deshacerse de quien ni siquiera estando en la cárcel podía ser controlada. Además, Arcee servía como servían los mejores buscadores del ejército enemigo. Era bueno tenerla guardada. Los decepticons desarrollaban peligrosas armas que con el tiempo iban perfeccionando, alcanzaban la magnitud de poder cometer un cruento genocidio en una insignificante batalla; tenían buenos ingenieros, prodigiosos científicos, y la mano de obra la robaban de cualquier lado, haciéndose poderosos a la fuerza, lo que seres desquiciados como Arcee, que no medían el peligro ni reprimían sus impulsos, podían repeler, generalmente manipulados a base de lavados mentales, órdenes venidas de aparatos invisibles y de un montón de señales, códigos y lenguajes corruptos que se abrían paso a través de su mente como un taladro desatornillándole las tarjetas del procesador.

La habían pedido a todas horas y en todo momento, creyéndola parte de su maldito mundo de guerra eterna, y al final le impidieron largarse a buscar al culpable de su creciente desgracia. Jhiaxus debía de estar libre en el universo, disfrutando de sus proezas, de su cinismo, mientras ella se podría en un planeta muerto, abandonado, rodeada de palacios desactivados que componían la magnificencia de una siniestra cripta cuyas tumbas brotaban del suelo, de todos los rincones visibles sobre los que hubiera edificios, casas, puentes, carreteras. Muertes, muertos, locura. Le dieron más locura. Nada ni nadie la quería recuperada. La desesperaban, tanto silencio, tanta tensión, tanto polvo desmoronándose desde las puntas vacías de las colosales estructuras venciéndose al tiempo, cayendo sobre sus hombros para corroborarle que ahí no quedaba nada para ella, nada para vivir, nadie para pelear, nada para desahogar su coraje.

Vagando en una avenida oscura de letras fundidas, puertas reventadas y recipientes volcados, Arcee se desligó de cualquier esperanza de encontrar un pase inmediato al espacio exterior. Iba en mitad de su camino, yendo de ciudad en ciudad, disfrutando de un Cybertron glorioso que abría recuerdos en los que todo era energía, luces, vehículos, naves y transformers interactuando en un paisaje cibernético y atractivo, conversando con ella, antes de que lentamente se fundiera la magia y trajera consigo la aburrida realidad que sus ópticos veían todos los ciclos al reactivarse, mortificándole al no poder encontrar ningún tipo de paz en su tranquilidad de desuso.

Arcee esquivó grácilmente un viejo convoy estrellado en la pared de un local de reparaciones y no puso atención al sonido de las patas de algo caminando en el suelo, a tres o cuatro calles de distancia. Cybertron tenía sus secretos y su fauna escasamente extraña; la vida refulgía en su núcleo opaco, apenas brillante, en donde no pudieron habitar los transformers ni siquiera para extraer un poco de plasma para reactivar protocolos. Todo se redujo a especies mecánicas con un mínimo de inteligencia que sobrevivían devorándose entre sí, demasiado ajenas al conflicto de la guerra como para detener sus eternos procesos salvajes de reproducción y autodestrucción, pero si muy instintivas e inteligentes para salir a echar un vistazo al exterior de vez en cuando.

Ella se había topado con varias de ellas a las que titubeó para eliminar, lo que no hizo tras comprender que escuchar morir a un ser vivo en silencio no era tan satisfactorio como escuchar morir a un mecanismo transformable entre una cacofonía de alaridos, plegarias y miradas de desesperación buscando salvación. No le dio importancia. Siguió caminando derecho en la avenida, moviendo las caderas con soltura, paso tras paso, sin ruido, patrullando en búsqueda de algo que le diera un giro a su desactivada existencia.

Uno, dos, tres joors de sendero interminable y mismos panoramas destruidos. Pronto le daría la vuelta al mundo y estaría como al principio, salvo su templanza, que iría desalentándose tanto como las caras deformes que la veían en las ventanas y las puertas de los edificios. Jamás habría nada qué hacer ni con quién cambiar unas cuantas palabras de desprecio y odio mutuo. A esa calma se había resignado su instinto, cuando súbitamente fue sacada del sopor de su silencio por cuatro rápidas firmas que parpadearon en los límites de sus sonares internos. Arcee buscó refugio de inmediato, instalándose al otro lado de la pared de la planta baja de un doblegado edificio. Recargó la espalda entre los escombros y apenas asomó el fino rabillo de uno de sus ópticos, mirando con complacencia e incredulidad rumbo al cielo.

Ahí aparecieron cuatro aeronaves a lo largo de la gigantesca avenida: Una huía y las otras tres jugaban tiro al blanco con ella, cada vez más cerca, más sobre _él_, disparándole láseres que rozaban los contornos de sus alas negras y de sus hiperactivos alabes, pegándose a su ritmo, presionándolo, no dejándole retornar e impidiéndole, por la velocidad alcanzada en el vuelo, teletransportarse para reaparecerse detrás de ellos y derribarlos. Si lo hacía, el decepticon de fuselaje negro podría perder el control y quedar incrustado en alguna parte del piso gracias a la fricción de la materia y la fuerza del espacio en la gravedad turbia del planeta. Y ellos, sus persecutores, lo sabían. Lo sabían y por ello disparaban sin descanso, de un momento a otro cruzando toda la avenida con una aloca selección de piruetas, transmisiones insultantes y evasión de obstáculos inclinados entre edificios. Pasaron sobre Arcee sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ésta en el campo de tensión.

Y por primera vez en muchos meta-ciclos de soledad, ella se deleitó con el espectáculo aéreo, fingiendo una mueca de tristeza cuando al salir a la calle para continuar viendo a sus nuevos compañeros alejarse a toda velocidad, miró el tino perfecto de uno de los tres autobots aéreos: Dos láseres acertaron entre las uniones del ala derecha del seeker negro y en uno de sus propulsores traseros, mandándolo inmediatamente al piso envuelto en una cortina de humo, chispas y ligeras motas de fuego que le mancharon el fuselaje con hollín y energon fresco. Pronto se convirtió en una bala que cayó con ritmo muerto y que aterrizó pesadamente entre un montón de escombros brotados desde vientre de un edificio, sin dejar de dar tumbos hasta que se enterró al fondo de un callejón tapado por un delgado techo de lámina.

Arcee tuvo que desaparecerse nuevamente del piso cuando el silencio volvió a resplandecer en la ciudad, roto solamente por el rugido de tres pares de turbinas. Desde el otro lado de la pared miró retornar al trío de victoriosos autobots aéreos, que revolotearon como insectos sobre el punto de caída sin querer transformarse para bajar a cerciorarse de que el decepticon estaba muerto. Estaban seguros de que semejante aterrizaje lo había destrozado, sin mencionar el daño de los disparos dados en puntos estratégicos de su vanidoso fuselaje. No valía la pena, y continuaron su camino, yendo a algún lado en el que serían esperados antes de desaparecerse nuevamente de la faz de Cybertron. Para Arcee, que siempre había estado demente, hubiera sido más correcto salir de su escondite y perseguirlos hasta encontrar el transporte que podría sacarla de ese hoyo silencioso.

Pero girar el cuello en dirección al callejón humeante le dio unas cuantas ideas más frescas y atractivas. Duraría ciclos solares dándole siga a los autobots sin estar completamente segura de que al momento de alcanzar la última pulsación en su radar, estos todavía estarían ahí. No importaba que no quisieran sacarla, podría matarlos y quitarles la nave… y también podía darse la vuelta e ir a verificar, con curiosidad gatuna, si el caído al otro lado de la calle seguía con vida, que a juzgar por el intermitente parpadeo de un punto en uno de sus sonares, así era. Sonrió con una media sonrisa y sus rasgados ópticos entrecerrándose, qué delicia se curveó entre sus finos labios.

Era un decepticon el sobreviviente en el callejón, chicos rudos difícilmente eliminables que siempre estaban dispuestos a dar una buena pelea aunque al final, como todos los combatientes de Arcee, terminaran rendidos ante su locura, llorando para que les dejara vivir. Además, no podía ir contra sí misma. Dentro de su programación estaba instalado un nuevo algoritmo que se compilaba una y otra vez, lanzándole a sus sistemas de combate la orden directa de erradicar a cualquier decepticon activo que pulsara cerca de ella.

Dio la vuelta, con un gesto serio en el semblante. En su mirada se reflejó el humo flotando hacia el cielo y los destellos agonizantes de los escasos matorrales de fuego que crepitaban en el piso, en la entrada de aquel callejón oscuro.

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Skywarp alguna vez en su vida hubiera considerado una verdadera crueldad, más allá del hecho de ser un decepticon de chispa indiferente y guerrera, fue su reactivación luego de dos kliks de merecida inconsciencia. Tendido en el suelo, casi al ras de la pared del fondo, y con dos bloques de metal cobijándole de la cintura para abajo, moverse significó el dolor más grande sólo comparado con el de quebrarse las alas, que a juzgar por las insistentes ventanas de lecturas y procesos que se pusieron a parpadear tras la visión borrosa de sus ópticos, pocos golpes le habían faltado para llegar a semejante transgresión física.<p>

Aún estaba el humo desvaneciéndole los alrededores, ligeros charcos de fuego y varias fugas de su propio energon manchando el piso bajo su cuerpo. Había aterrizado sobre su costado derecho poco antes de haber logrado transformarse en su estructura bípeda y de haber perdido la consciencia ante lo que los autobots consideraron una muerte segura, muy humillante para un miembro de la élite aérea decepticon. Eso le dejó el ala torcida, dolorida y con ardientes fugas de aceite y fluidos que le formaban un escándalo multicolor sobre su fuselaje antaño negro. Y al sentarse, arrojando las carpetas de escombros a los lados, comprobó con una furia ascendente que su brazo derecho estaba roto, ni hablar del disparo directo a su propulsor izquierdo que humeaba con varios halos de humo muy oscuro. La suerte, si es que existía, se había olvidado de él y de toda su experiencia como seeker experto en maniobras aéreas. Ahora era un ave caída como no lo había sido nunca, no al menos en Cybertron, donde se inició como mercenario y donde la gracia de su habilidad aérea siempre fue lo último que sus enemigos pudieron apreciar antes de morir.

Maldita la humillación. Malditos los autobots. ¿Por qué se habían largado? A Skywarp le pareció más un insulto el hecho de que le hubieran dado por muerto con tan poco trabajo, que el hecho de tener grave daño estructural. Se llevó su mano sana al audio de su cabeza, sacudiendo antes el energon que le goteaba de los dedos, producto de tocar sus heridas, para no terminar de ensuciar la poca pintura intacta de su cuerpo. Tenía que arreglar el daño antes que pensar en hacer algo contra esos tres miserables cuyas signaturas de chispa tenía muy bien gravadas en sus centros de memoria. Ya los buscaría más tarde y les regresaría la gracia de una dolorosa precipitación a tierra. Ningún autobot, mucho menos tres imitadores de la elegancia aérea de un jet decepticon, tendrían el privilegio de presumirle a la armada enemiga que habían derribado a un seeker, no a Skywarp, que tenía un orgullo muy grande además de una infinita devoción hacia su propio cuerpo.

"TC, habla Skywarp, ¿Me copias?", transmitió mediante su comunicador interno.

Pero la estática fue la única en responderle.

-Maldición –Gruñó entonces, cerciorándose con una tercera mirada de que el rifle de su brazo izquierdo continuaba funcional, le respondió a las órdenes de su procesador, encendiéndose y apagándose en modo de prueba.- Vaya, qué afortunado.

"Starscream, aquí Skywarp ¿Alguien me copia, maldita sea?", Insistió, no queriendo sonar desesperado.

Mas la interferencia continuó sucediendo sus intentos por contactarse. La energía de Cybertron estaba fundida, sus satélites, sus redes, su comunicación global y todo lo referente a la tecnológica vida transformer estaba erradicado de la faz de lo que una vez conocieron como civilización. Skywarp aún no deducía que no podría comunicarse con sus compañeros aéreos sino los ubicaba en una zona más cercana a sus radares y a sus señales de detección. Estaba solo, estaba herido y cada vez más furioso, cubriendo su desesperación con más y más molestia. La interferencia había terminado de acentuarse en su ánimo como una bofetada en su rostro. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? En alguna zona del viejo Iacon, tirado en cualquier lado, sin más mapas que su memoria recreando un espacio que ya no tenía fuentes alternas para abastecerle un nuevo plano excepto las dimensiones que alcanzaban sus sistemas de radar y de telemetría.

Quiso ponerse de pie, primero acuclillándose lentamente, luego impulsándose hacia arriba sólo para aterrizar nuevamente de rodillas al procesar un fallo en sus centros de equilibrio, cortesía de la degeneración en las uniones de su ala derecha. El gruñido que escapó de su vocalizador hubiera podido ser apaciguado si realmente la caída no hubiera dolido tanto como lo procesó cada sensor de su cuerpo. Tal vez, se dijo tras relajarse un poco; Saliendo de ahí podría tener una cobertura más amplia de sus sistemas de comunicación y podría requerir asistencia. Eso sonaba muy optimista, pero era mejor comenzar a serlo antes que atenazarse de pesimismo o llenarse la cabeza con tonterías como que sus _agradables_ compañeros aéreos irían en su búsqueda. Thundercracker lo haría, Skywarp estaba seguro, pero pasarían varias horas antes de que su amigo notara la ausencia como algo alarmante y procediera con algún movimiento.

Intentó dos veces más incorporarse, lográndolo a la tercera y sólo con la ayuda de una vacilante pila de escombros que encontró a un lado, entre una marejada de rebabas y polvo de óxido inofensivo contra su mecanismo. Al levantar la mirada, sin embargo, lo que no vio como inofensivo fue el siniestro fulgor de dos cuencas amarillas resplandeciendo al final del callejón, sosegándose entre el humo, la pesada oscuridad y las débiles flamas que morían en el piso. Skywarp sacudió la cabeza, mas al volver a enfocar al frente los ópticos siguieron ahí, acercándose, invisible aquella posible signatura a su propio radar, lo que era atribuible al daño de sus sistemas. Un seeker lo detectaba todo, absolutamente todo. No era posible no saber quién se aproximaba. Su estructura y su programación estaban hechas para rastrear, para localizar, para detectar… Mas su instinto de soldado no le dio crédito a las alucinaciones, mucho menos lo hizo después, cuando a una baja y considerable distancia de esa terrorífica mirada, el rayo oscilante de una espada de energon pendió al ritmo del andar del enemigo, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante.

Muy lento, muy amenazante. La espada yendo de atrás adelante.

_Esto está mal._

De menos los autobots no le habían dado por muerto así de fácil.

…

…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Espero se haya disfrutado este primer capitulo y que mi desbloqueo haya sido productivo, aunque de igual forma me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribir esto. Vienen muchas imágenes a mí mente =)<p>

Gracias por leer.


	2. La poesía de su rostro

_Ahora me he convertido en la muerte, el destructor de mundos._

-_Bhagavad-Gitā-_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumores blasfemos.<strong>

Capítulo II.

La poesía de su rostro.

Al esparcirse el humo fue que pudo verla: la silueta femenina, las piernas fuertes y la misma espada ondeando peligrosamente en lo que componía el principio de un acechamiento y una cacería en la que por primera vez él no sería el persecutor. Skywarp no le quitó los ópticos de encima, detallándola de pies a cabeza como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento si la hubiera tenido en otras condiciones, especialmente en una habitación cuyo glamor hubiera sobrepasado el desastre de los escombros y del olor a cable quemado. Tenía un mal presentimiento atestándole cada pulsación del núcleo de su chispa vital. Esplendorosa, así la veía, materializada como una numen de cuencas amarillas cuyo fuego entrecerrado le sonreía macabro, taciturno, con la boca torneada en una expresión neutra, más bien aburrida. Siniestra, al mismo tiempo horrorosa por manar de ella una radiación desconocida, de atributos oscuros que ni siquiera un asesino por placer podría compararle.

Skywarp había visto muchas fembots a lo largo de su vida, a la mayoría de las cuales había logrado conquistar para pasar extensas horas de complacencia a sus lados. Cada una tuvo algo especial, un detalle que le dejaba a él distinguirlas pese a que hubieran desfilado como cientos de datos y de recuerdos en su procesador, lo que podía presumir como un lujo y el bendito privilegio de ser un seeker perteneciente a la élite aérea del ejército decepticon. Ésta en cambio, era diferente sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de la peligrosa espada amarilla ondeándose en su mano derecha. A un primer vistazo no reconoció a su enemiga, nada en ella ni siquiera el perdido trance de su mirada, que inconscientemente le advertía a él retroceder aunque su obstinado orgullo –convertido en curiosidad- le mantuviera las piernas quietas y los pies pegados al suelo, con la mano izquierda aún apoyándose de la tembleque pared de escombros.

No fue límite la oscuridad para ver colores rosas y blancos en los contornos del chasis de Arcee, que detuvo su contoneado andar al sortear los últimos vestigios de fuego esparcido alrededor del piso. Cubiertas sus piernas de hollín y sus pies ahogados por la fina capa de óxido que brotaba del piso, de pronto su sonrisa, aquella mueca distorsionada que le transformó cada línea del rostro en la máscara de un espectro lleno de hoyos, hizo al seeker preparar el primer disparo de su único rifle funcional, internamente estremeciéndose. Él mismo no se reconocía como un mecanismo apegado al estereotipo de la cordura, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el transformer femenino ante él le plagaba de una incertidumbre desconocida, casi espolvoreada por el miedo, un miedo que millones de años de oponentes no le habían hecho sentir jamás. Y pese a ello, sus impulsos bravucones, incitados por un ámbito de galán, le instaron a abrir la boca, una vez más haciendo lo que tantas veces sus compañeros aéreos le recriminaban, diciéndole que su vocalizador y su procesador eran dos polos opuestos: Hablar.

-Preciosa –Sonrió con su ego intacto sin importar el daño en su vanidosa estructura- no me gusta decirle que no a una dama, pero –Hizo una mueca de desinterés, señalando a su alrededor con su única mano disponible- Este no es el momento adecuado –Dijo irónicamente, haciendo chasquear levemente su rifle al verla a ella inclinar un poco su desfigurado rostro.

Por respuesta se llevó varios milímetros más de aquella sonrisa ensanchándose, con el tenebroso fulgor amarillo clavado en sus ópticos rojos. El silencio se apostó más poderoso que antes, sumergido en los segundos de batalla en los que las voluntades de ambos transformers pelearon a través de sus miradas, analizándose, una a punto de la risa catatónica y el otro midiendo las posibilidades de esfumarse de ahí sin la asistencia de sus programas de tele-transportación. Ya había intentado usar la habilidad para saltar entre dimensiones en cuanto se vio acorralado, mas un fallo general en sus sistemas, que irónicamente le favorecía a ahorrar la energía que perdía por sus heridas, le lanzaba una burlesca ventana al centro de su visión; No podía tele-transportarse a ningún lado, estaba atrapado entre una posible loca (que cuando no sonreía se miraba bonita) y una pared detrás de sus alas.

-Ah… Ya sé quién eres –Dijo entonces el seeker, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Muchas secciones de archivos encriptados habían estado corriendo a toda velocidad dentro de las bandas de su procesador mientras Skywarp hablaba y acontecían los segundos de tensión entre él y la extraña, hasta que un dato en específico se detuvo en una esquina de su pantalla visual, con la imagen difusa del rostro de Arcee mirando fijamente a la nada, y debajo de ella una lista de cientos de caracteres en cybertroniano que explicaban brevemente su historia, más bien conformando por puros diagnósticos, crímenes y trastornos que la catalogaban como un transformer imposible de seguir funcionando en el mundo libre. No en el mundo de cuerdos del que Skywarp tampoco sabía nada. El seeker había encontrado los datos gracias a los hurtos cibernéticos que Soundwave hacía en las redes de comunicación e información de los autobots: Arcee, decía el nombre, Arcee peligrosa, Arcee la loca, Arcee la maldita asesina que ondeaba una espada como arma favorita y que ahora había dejado de sonreírle, para gracia de Primus.

-Eres esa autobot loca que está buscando a…

-Te metiste en mi camino, decepticon. –Murmuró la balbuceante mueca de desprecio de Arcee, enloquecida de pronto por los recuerdos y las realidades entrecruzadas que atestaban la inestabilidad de sus emociones.

El seeker frunció el ceño, indignado.

-¿Yo? ¡Ja! Yo estaba teniendo un combate aéreo contra tres autobots, lindura ¿En qué parte de _tu_ camino me crucé ahí…? Wow… hey –Levantó la mano que le ayudaba de soporte, extendiéndola al frente en un ademán para pedir calma cuando Arcee dio un paso hacia él- Tranquila –Se animó a sonreír de nuevo, intentando ser displicente a su creciente paranoia.- Las espaditas son armas muy peligrosas, Bonita… Pero podemos arreglar este malentendido de otra manera, si quieres. Qué tal si tú y yo…

El rostro de Arcee se inclinó con una mueca turbia, llena de maldad, que hizo al seeker detener lentamente sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, _Skywarp_ –Murmuró con una voz ronca pero femenina.- Arreglémoslo.

A Skywarp no le dio tiempo de continuar hablando aquella repentina urgencia que lo invadió de pies a cabeza cuando leyó en Arcee las intensiones de una fiera a punto de arrojarse a destrozarlo. Se vio obligado a levantar su rifle en cuestión de un segundo y abrir fuego contra ella, que fue capaz de hacerse a un lado con una grácil agilidad para sortear escombros y no hundir los pies en las zanjas del piso. Todo pasó muy rápido. Los dos cambiaron de posición con tanta velocidad que la espada de Arcee, al asparse en el aire, se encontró con un vacío reemplazando el ala derecha de Skywarp mientras éste último salía dando empellones al otro lado del hoyo recientemente hecho en la pared, consecuencia del derrumbamiento de escombros sobre los que se había recargado.

Un mundo de colores oscuros, hollín y fragmentos afilados terminando de caer junto a él le dieron nueva bienvenida al interior de un cuarto igual de deprimente que el callejón sobre el que se había estrellado. Al ponerse sobre sus rodillas y apoyarse en su mano sana, frunció el ceño con desagrado: Rayas blancas le adornaban las piernas y las alas, y muchas zonas de su cuerpo, en las que había habido energon seco, se habían pegoteado ridículamente con el polvo negro, gris, color óxido del basural, dándole una grotesca apariencia de monstruo con alas. Eso hubiera herido mucho más a su dignidad que a su cuerpo, si sentarse de inmediato para apuntar urgentemente con su rifle al callejón al otro lado de la pared, no hubiera sido la prioridad de su supervivencia. Pero no vio nada. Aturdido por las alarmas de dolor, las irresistibles ganas de no mover una sola pieza del cuerpo y la acrecentante furia de su mirada, se topó solamente con más oscuridad al otro lado del hoyo. No Arcee ni rastro de su espada. Más silencio y mucho polvo intoxicando sus escapes de aire. ¿Qué quería esa autobot loca? Matarlo sólo por haber caído cerca de ella.

Y Skywarp sabía -acabándolo de corroborar con ese absurdo ataque- que por el procesador de Arcee no corría ninguna ética, mucho menos un apego a la aburrida moral de la que todos los autobots eran partidarios. De alguna manera ella se las había arreglado para comenzar a odiarlo de un segundo a otro, pero mucho peor que eso, para tomarlo como un momentáneo objetivo de caza, lo que era humillante, sobre todo por el hecho de la limitada defensa con la que Skywarp contaba. No podía correr para aludir a su agilidad, no podía andar sin activar las alertas de precaución de sus componentes internos, su centro de equilibrio requería de desesperantes lapsos de reprocesamiento para darle pocos segundos de estabilidad antes de volver a fallar y reiniciar el ciclo de compensación… Y su transmisor seguía sin darle señal de sus desaparecidos compañeros aéreos.

«Tú eres el desaparecido»

Masculló una maldición y volvió a la batalla por ponerse de pie, oteando con insistencia en dirección a la pared y a cualquier otro lado de ese sucio y oscuro cuarto. No había nada excepto montañas de escombros, cuencos volcados y muebles rotos; Las ventanas y las puertas estaban taponadas por gruesas láminas de acero. Sólo había, después de inspeccionarlo todo una y otra vez, una ligera entrada al otro lado de la pared, por donde Skywarp tendría que ir si no quería encontrarse de frente con Arcee y la espada que ésta deseaba clavarle en el centro de su chispa vital. No la comprendía ni quería intentarlo, ella era una autobot demente y él un decepticon herido cuya suerte había escogido el peor lugar de todo Cybertron para ser derribado.

Mala, muy mala suerte.

Tantos años de batallas y de cacerías aéreas hubieran podido enseñarle algo, si recordara cómo era mantenerse templado en una situación así. A Skywarp no le gustaba la incertidumbre así como ser él el objetivo se transformaba en una enorme tragedia dentro de su procesador. Sentía que se reían de él, sentía que aunque Arcee fuera un transformer femenino casualmente atractivo, él tenía, por ley de la naturaleza de dos razas enemigas, que triturarle el cuello y separárselo del chasis en cuanto la tuviera en sus manos… pero quizás antes de hacerlo, jugaría un rato con ella.

A pasos cortos, el seeker llegó al otro lado de la habitación, sorteando los escombros, moviendo con su mano las pocas repisas y carpetas que podía empujar o sobre las que podía recargarse. Revisaba meticulosamente cada centímetro de espacio libre con su rifle en alto y con la mirada volteando a muchos lados a la vez. Todo era una cortina de penumbras por la que podía aparecer Arcee con su tétrica sonrisa y su espada lista para cortar una, dos alas a la vez. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir pensando en ello, se dijo, cruzando el estrecho umbral con lentos movimientos que apenas dejaron amenizar las insistentes alarmas y los avisos que pitaban dentro de su procesador. El panorama no cambiaba, salvo la disminución del polvo aéreo y la susurrante quietud de cada centímetro de camino recorrido.

Las paredes iban pintándose con manchas escarpadas tras el escrutinio de Skywarp, desfavorecidas por el paso del tiempo, del clima ácido, muy hostil; las esquinas del suelo estaban oxidadas hasta lo más alto del techo. Sólo mugre figuraba como el recuerdo de una esplendorosa vida cibernética. Mugre y el susurro del pasado. Miró dos cuerpos grises arrumbados en un rincón tras un escritorio, a uno le faltaba la mitad del torso, otro estaba sentado en una vieja silla, con un tiro de gracia entre los ópticos que le había echado la cabeza hacia atrás. El seeker siguió rengueando hacia la salida, brincando una zanja que casi lo hizo caer. Levantó la mirada. Volteó hacia atrás. Más y más mugre alrededor. Las carpetas de metal del techo colgaban de finos alambres, a punto de desprenderse. Mucho silencio. Skywarp odiaba el silencio pero no quería romperlo. No quería sonido en esa interminable tumba de quietud que podía servirle de disfraz. Caminó más aprisa y volvió a mirar hacia atrás, tropezando con un firme amontonamiento salido de la nada que le hizo aterrizar de bruces.

El constante acecho tras su espalda estaba volviéndole loco. Su radar no detectaba nada.

Claramente su visión infrarroja estaba fallando en lo de ayudarle a no chocar contra los viejos muebles volcados. Ya iban dos habitaciones traspasadas y Skywarp comenzaba a creer, por ligeros instantes, que era su propia imaginación la que le estaba jugando la treta de fantasear a una fembot –metida en el papel de arma mortal- intentando asesinarlo. Era una ironía, considerando su fiel apego a las extraordinarias creaciones del género opuesto. Quizás estaba siendo obsesivo. Ahí afuera sólo estaba la soledad de un planeta en ruinas, muchos edificios abandonados, nada de energía para subsistir y su destino aguardándole a muchos kilómetros a la distancia, en forma de sus dos desinteresados compañeros aéreos cuya preocupación hacia él era enternecedora.

Tenía que alcanzarlos antes de que Starscream, que no se preocuparía en lo absoluto por su ausencia, hiciera partir a Astrotrain con todos sus pasajeros a bordo excepto Skywarp, que estaba alucinando con una demente de sonrisa grotesca que quería matarlo.

El golpe que se dio al estrellarse claramente había sido más grave de lo que pensó en un inicio.

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna, orbitando por encima de los viejos sectores de Iacon, hizo a Skywarp prescindir de su visión infrarroja cuando logró salir por el maltrecho hoyo de la pared. Otro punto a su favor. Los callejones no estaban en total oscuridad, sólo grisáceos, secos. Los sonidos mullidos de los hidráulicos de las piernas del seeker eran lo único audible en sus propios audios. Había logrado salir del sector donde el sorpresivo ataque de Arcee lo había arrinconado: una serie de tres edificios inclinados los unos contra los otros, fusionados por sus paredes y con una única salida por la que él se había escabullido, tironeando su dolida ala derecha contra un molusco de cables que colgaban del techo y que le habían apresado de la punta, haciéndole una agonía cada movimiento y cada estremecedor tronido de sus junturas.<p>

Maldición. Todo era un desastre. El mismo desastre que tantos años atrás se irguió como el único desahogo de un montón de marginados levantándose en armas. ¿Qué habrían dicho, qué hubieran hecho, todos en esos tiempos de haber sabido que aún ahora, millones de años después, seguirían peleando por defender diferentes tipos de opinión y la libertad del obrero, pero en otro mundo, a cientos de años luz de un Cybertron _muerto_? Se habrían reído, se habrían olvidado de tanta faramalla y se habrían invitado múltiples tragos de energon de alto grado entre ellos. Aunque a Skywarp tampoco se le escapan las verdaderas razones siempre evidentes en la ambición del imperio: La conquista y ahora mismo la erradicación total de cada autobot activo.

Skywarp los odiaba por costumbre, le eran más bien indiferentes y una constante causa de batalla para la que había sido creado. Eran enemigos, a simple vista, que debían ser eliminados por interponerse en el camino del imperio decepticon, por pelearles recíprocamente por todo, por entorpecer los avances de la tecnología, y también en su tiempo, por ser los culpables de que Cybertron se secara. No lo abastecieron de energía ni dejaron que Megatron saqueara ningún otro planeta para traerle combustible vital al mundo que les dio la creación. Prefirieron largarse, llevar la guerra a otras galaxias, aliarse con formas de vida mucho más inferiores al cybertroniano más retrograda de la existencia y continuar fomentando una anarquía cuyos cimientos seguían tan podridos como siempre. Se quejaban que cada decepticon era un bárbaro sinsentido, guiado por el instinto de matar y la excitación de la guerra, pero aún para Skywarp, que no gustaba nada de adentrarse en complejos debates de opinión pública ni social, no había nada más grotesco que un político con una pistola en la mano figurando ser el héroe. Y los cimientos de la oposición autobot habían nacido directamente del senado. Inocentes no eran. Ni buenos ni malos en la guerra, sólo ideólogos pretendiendo ser soldados.

El callejón por el que Skywarp rengueaba desembocó en una calle larga, muy amplia, con vista a todos lados y amurallada por dos largas cadenas de edificios cibernéticos, una a cada lado de la avenida. Todos carecían de protectores holográficos en las ventanas; se veían oxidados en las bases de sus paredes, no tenían puertas; Los bombazos que habían destrozado paredes eran ahora torcidos hoyos negros que contrastaban como nítidas invitaciones a la oscuridad.

Los agujeros de los disparos eran otra triste historia en el sector alguna vez más rico de Iacon, los había por todos lados: en el piso, en los caídos anuncios que antes flotaban y que ya eran un recuerdo retorcido como las patas de una araña muerta. Había raspones en las esquinas. Había cuerpos disociados con el piso a raíz de tanta lluvia ácida. Agujeros del tamaño de un puño en las carpetas de metal, todos a cierta distancia entre sí y disparados a precisión, databan el recuerdo de ejecuciones en cadena, bien practicadas por decepticons hacia civiles en manera de venganza, bien de autobots ejecutando decepticons a manera de rápido castigo, porque en esos lapsos de guerra recién estallada, se había acabado el tiempo para levantar juicios y dar condenas. Las prisiones habían dejado de existir.

Fue un recuerdo fresco, vívido, el que se aglomeró en la memoria veterana de Skywarp. Él no había marchado por esas calles pero si había dado fuertes golpes a edificios principales en ese mismo sector, y desde el cielo las cosas no se habían visto muy diferentes. El caos se hizo de Cybertron hasta que todo se sumió en penumbras. Hoy el silencio era más trágico que los estallidos de aquellos días. Los gritos el susurro de la paranoia. Óxido, como en Antilla, el único recuerdo de una raza esparcida en el universo.

Cada paso se transformaba en la delación de su posición. Apuntando hacia arriba, luego hacia los lados, Skywarp internamente desesperaba de no encontrar ningún rastro de la autobot que seguía tras su pista. Algo en sus instintos le decía que no estaba solo. No la imaginó. Nunca imaginó nada. La quietud no le favorecía a su carácter normalmente hiperactivo, y el cielo, que siempre fue su único aliado, esta vez se negaba a abrirle los brazos. Su cuerpo no podía volar, su esperanza estaba sumida al piso, a sus reflejos y a toda la posible paciencia que no estaba siendo capaz de reunir.

De pronto un sonido.

Skywarp disparó con prisa hacia la esquina de la entrada del siguiente callejón -que estaba taponado- atinando en una baldosa suelta que pronto hizo un pequeño derrumbe de escombros y enormes cables hechos bola. Se levantó una nube de polvo de óxido, y él llegó allí en un segundo, inspeccionando el panorama con la mirada. Tenía los dientes apretados, las junturas de las alas en lo más bajo de sus ligeros rieles de movimiento. No la veía, pero sabía que Arcee estaba cerca, estaba sobre él, mirándolo, sonriendo con su risa macabra de hoyos en la cara y ópticos rasgados, fea y hermosa, desequilibrada, quizás con un procesador hecho añicos, pero, y aunque sonara bastante incongruente, endemoniadamente atractiva. ¡Qué locura! No era exactamente que Skywarp pensara con los puertos cuando veía a una fémina, pero las había escasas, y el chasis de ésta era fenomenal, opulento.

Dio dos pasos más en el silencio de la calle, atento a cualquier movimiento, con una menor desesperación al notar que las fugas de sus heridas habían parado, restauradas levemente por la nanotecnología de sus propios sistemas de autoregenación. Eso equivalía a parar de dejar el indignante rastro de energon en el piso y a cesar de mirar cómo sus niveles energéticos decaían. Arcee seguía tras él, _oculta_, lo peor que podía pasar era que sacara un arma de largo alcance y disparara, estaba expuesto y con la espalda en un buen ángulo de alcance. Pero Skywap, con todo tipo de instintos desarrollados a lo largo de su vida, apostaba un ala a favor de que ella no atacaría a distancia, había visto en sus ópticos la necesidad de entretenimiento, de infringir sufrimiento. Ella_ gozaba_ con el dolor ajeno.

Otro sonido, esta vez en una puerta de un edificio al otro lado de la calle. La sensatez del seeker hizo mella de su procesador a tiempo y se ahorró un nuevo disparo, recorriéndose lentamente hasta llegar a una nueva entrada de callejón. Disparar equivalía a gastar más energía, vaciarse lentamente. No podía perder las pocas posibilidades que le quedaban a la mano de salir con vida. Debía comunicarse con sus compañeros aéreos, pedir asistencia, coordenadas, ubicaciones, algo que le diera noción de su propia posición. Con una mirada por sobre su hombro, las penumbras de la callejuela le indicaron el vacío inofensivo que tenía por detrás. Y aún así gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía perder más tiempo. Miró en todas direcciones, sosteniéndose el roto brazo derecho con su mano sana. Con sus conocimientos básicos de mecánica podría haber hecho algo consigo mismo, pero no tuvo espacio, la desquiciada autobot lo habría devanado en pedacitos, sin darle tiempo a restaurarse nada.

_Piensa, piensa, piensa…_

Su roja mirada llegó hasta el fondo de la avenida. Más allá de un bloque entero de edificios reducidos a chatarra, se levantaba una polvorosa calzada atiborrada de edificaciones menores que tenían cruentas cicatrices de bombardeos y disparos; sólo unas pocas casas, convertidas en cuarteles de resistencia, seguían de pie, vacías. No faltó que sus ópticos hicieran un prominente zoom para mirar los rastros de energon y adivinar tirados por ahí algunos cuerpos. Era un mausoleo desolado, lleno de historias, que iba a ser profanado para encontrar una salvación al enorme dilema que estaba cruzando la mente de Skywarp.

Detrás de la población vacía de casitas de ventanas negras, se alzaba la estructura amplia de un enorme edificio base que había sobrevivido a las explosiones y a los atentados con fuerza de titán. Tenía boquetes en casi todos sus pisos, pasillos carcomidos hasta el mismo esqueleto central y astillas metálicas brotando de todos lados, pero era lo suficientemente alto como para poder percibir una señal, cualquier indicio de comunicación, desde alguno de sus palcos, si es que aún le quedaban. Además, detrás de él comenzaba otro sector de la ciudad lleno de más edificios y plantaciones de mediano tamaño. Si a Skywarp no le fallaban los discos de memoria, recordaba haber volado por esa ruta. Había tenido que esquivar el edificio poco después de haber derribado a uno de los cuatro iniciales autobots que habían decidido combatirle a él.

_Perfecto_, una nueva esperanza. Tiempo contado, pero una nueva esperanza siempre era un buen calmante.

Salió lentamente de la esquina, apuntando hacia las ventanas oscuras, hacia atrás, hacia cualquier resquicio sospechoso que se dibujara en su campo visual. Iba al ras de la pared, cuidándose de los atentados sorpresa. Arrastraba la pierna herida, produciendo un sonidito chirriante, exasperante. Ahora mismo nada podía ser peor que los fallos de sus sistemas de equilibrio. Podía pelear sin un brazo y con un propulsor ardiendo, pero sospechaba que tener el balance de un borracho estaba por ser su condena. Y ¿si la loca se había largado? Una sonrisa curvea asomó por sus apuestas facciones…

Era gracioso lo que un lapso de pánico estaba haciendo brotar en su interior, volviéndose capaz de aprender rápidamente lo que millones de años de guerra siendo respaldado por sus compañeros aéreos no se había desarrollado en su mente: Su vida dependía de dejar de tener pensamientos optimistas. Su vida dependía de dejar de distraerse y de absorberse en donde No estaba Arcee. Su regreso a casa dependía de encontrarla a ella antes que ella lo encontrara a él y, aunque fuera una fembot muy bonita, clavarle una bala entre los ópticos.

Una lástima que hubiera tan pocas como ella; Skywarp sospechaba que esa maldad tan sensual era capaz de prender hasta al más rígido de los transformers.

* * *

><p>Y lo que a ella le gustaba era jugar.<p>

Sólo ella y sus audios, las voces, los susurros de la locura, su tormento hecho la necesidad de depender de una venganza, sabían cuánto le gustaba jugar. Le gustaba estar en la cima, mirando hacia abajo, analizando la pobre y escasa ilusión que los condenados abrazaban como el último aliento de sus chispas vitales. Era inenarrable la sensación de gozo por mirarlos enloquecer, haciendo para ellos los sonidos enigmáticos que Arcee misma escuchaba como un tormento una y otra vez al recordarse recluida en una habitación estéril, esperando al que habría de hurgar con su mente. Los pasos tronaban con un raspar liviano, movían cosas al otro lado de la pared, tintineaba el metal, comenzaban los murmullos del científico y los ayudantes, aterrándola hasta convertirla en un manojo de cables embolados que suplicaba ser liberada.

Después comprendía que ya no había habitación en blanco, ya no había científico, ya no había dolor ni experimentos en su cuerpo, y se reía en un llanto de carcajadas incontrolables, azuzada por sus propias ocurrencias.

Había inventado un juego después de ello, cada vez más sonriente, cada vez sus ópticos más rasgados y el rostro ensombrecido. Ahí sólo ella ganaba. Tenía el privilegio de ver a los elegidos de su rencor consumirse, devorados por el pánico, la presión del entorno, el eco rebotando difusamente entre las paredes y los agujeros negros cuando Arcee decidía cazarlos. Se había hecho fuerte sin importar que dicha fortaleza la emancipara de la sociedad. Le decían psicópata. Quizás lo era. Mas cuando necesitaban su locura para cubrir el trabajo sucio volvía a incidir dentro del ámbito normalmente autobot, aunque no supiera lo que era ser un guerrero ligado a una insignia que en nada contribuía a la marejada interminable de voces y programas que diariamente corrompían y reescribían un poco más de significados fantasmas dentro de su procesador.

Se estaba oxidando internamente.

Le gustaba la locura. Se había amarrado a ella como un lazo íntimo, valiéndose de su dejadez para transformarse en un animal salvaje que prefería ser irreverente antes que postrarse de rodillas ante un líder. No tenía partido. Arcee no tenía nada más que su fiero instinto enarbolando miles de emociones y sensaciones en un segundo, ahora mismo conduciéndola a deslizarse como un predador bajo la luz de la luna o la oscuridad de los largos pasillos abandonados, cínicamente brincando de habitación en habitación cada que llegaba al borde de un edificio. La firma vital de su seeker estaba apostada en la calle, moviéndose lentamente. Sonrió. No podría perderlo aunque apagara sus detectores de proximidad. Él estaba herido y algo en ella retumbaba de felicidad al oler el energon profanando el fuselaje negro de Skywarp. Era verlo rendido, absorbido lentamente en un lapsus de paranoia. Era verlo entorpecerse, loco de desespero por su incapacidad de volar.

Arcee recargó los antebrazos en el marco de una ventana, a veinte pisos de altura. El edificio estaba a contra luz de la luna, por lo que la oscuridad favoreció a que sus ópticos brillaran sigilosamente, entrecerrados por su sagaz, lobuna sonrisa. El seeker continuaba deslizándose por la banqueta, mirando a todos lados aunque sus rifles estuvieran descansando a los costados de sus brazos, se le veía agotado y al mismo tiempo determinado a quedarse de pie.

…

Cuando Skywarp volteó hacia arriba, seguro de que había visto algo, sus ópticos se pasearon por décima ocasión en las mismas muecas tristes de los edificios, todos inclinados, recargados unos con otros, que había visto desde que había empezado ese juego absurdo. No podía dar crédito al hecho de que se estaba quedando sin energía más rápido de lo previsto, considerando que había apagado muchos de sus programas y que varios componentes internos se habían readaptado a líneas de emergencia para dejarle seguir activo. ¿Lo estarían buscando sus compañeros aéreos? Sino ellos al menos alguien más, quién fuera. Skywarp sabía -o quería creer- que era demasiado importante para la causa decepticon. Su pérdida ni siquiera era imaginada, era el único teletransportador del ejército, sólo él el único apto de cumplir las órdenes y las ideas más complejas, por no decir imposibles, de Megatron. Sin él, muchas cosas, muchos planes, se verían abajo.

Thundercracker y Starscream también debían de preocuparse al respecto. ¿A quién más tomarían para reemplazarlo? Nadie volaba como él, coordinado completamente a ellos. Un nuevo seeker tardaría años en ser como él. Un nuevo recluta jamás podría ascender del "cualquierismo" a la élite. ¡Nadie podía tomar su lugar! ¡Debían venir a buscarlo! Skywarp se detuvo en una esquina, asomando cautelosamente la cabeza por el borde de la pared: Un enorme cruce lleno de escombros, polvo, basura y convoys enterrados en la suciedad, le dieron la bienvenida al frente y atrás. Decidió aventurarse al centro de la calle, trotando aunque el agonizante dolor de su propulsor herido taladrara cada que un pie reemplazaba al otro. Brincó una barrera endurecida de metal en polvo, deslizándose agonizantemente sobre ella al acordarse de que una vez que estuviera en la seguridad de la base Némesis, podría volver a hacerse un trabajo de pintura y encerado; sano, reparándose cada minúscula abolladura y raspón.

Llegando al otro lado de la colina, la comunicación con su escuadra aérea se vería liberada de la estática y de las barreras comunicativas que tantas explosiones atómicas hicieron a lo largo de la guerra. Rengueó lentamente, acordándose de su enemiga fantasma cada que volteaba sobre su hombro para auscultar el panorama, fatigado por la sensación de estar siendo constantemente acosado, de no recibir de una vez el golpe mortal que exterminaría su chispa de un solo tajo. Puso una mueca inquieta, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Cómo podría matarla de un maldito disparo entre los ópticos si la miserable vivía escondiendo su trasero entre las ruinas?

Pasos.

Pasos livianos

Skywarp se congeló en medio de la calle, indeciso. Pensando. Estaba pensando en lo que tardaría en recorrerse hasta un lugar segundo ¿Cuánto tiempo para llegar hasta aquella viga destartalada que parecía resistente a uno o dos disparos antes de sucumbir? «Y qué me dices de los sablazos de esa loca ¿eh?» Los espadazos de Arcee destrozaban el metal con una simpleza dolorosa, lo partían, lo separaban en dos impresionantes cobijas de lámina. «Muévete, muévete, muévete» Se obligó a recorrerse hacia su costado izquierdo, siguiendo el ras de la sólida barrera de polvo y remache, pisando manos grises, dedos que como garfios se habían clavado al piso a lo largo de los años. Dos, tres pasos. Los pasos de la loca se oían cada vez más cerca. Los pasos de Arcee se acercaban y él no tenía un buen ángulo de disparo.

Pasos.

Más pasos.

Él llegó de espaldas contra una malla oxidada por el energon salpicado y el imperdonable paso de tormentas ácidas, que se desmoronó en cuanto las doloridas alas del seeker se recargaron en ella. Se quedó quieto, esperando, tenso, con el radar descompuesto y sus sentidos a punto de un desatrampe total. Movió los cursores de sus ópticos. Nada en las ventanas huecas de enfrente. Nada en lo poco que se veía al fondo de la avenida. Nada detrás. Nada en el cielo, sólo estrellas, sólo negrura en el espacio y luz de la luna matizando el piso de un azul platinado. Sólo basura. Basura y sonido. Sus pasos. Los pasos de ella. «Dispárale en cuanto la veas. Dispárale y no la dejes acercarse». Eso era lo más atinado en un momento de semejante tensión y semejante inferioridad física. No estaba pensando con claridad. Skywarp no era bueno pensando para adelantar los pasos de un enemigo. Skywarp sólo combatía en el aire y aguardaba órdenes, sobreviviendo en peleas directas e improvisadas. Era bueno escuchando, pero no planeando. No era bueno pensando.

Deslizó los pies sobre el piso, yendo con la espalda recargada en la débil malla oxidada. «Es sólo una loca» Una loca armada. Tenía una espada enorme. _Una espada que cortaba metal y lo partía en dos como cobijas de lámina_. No quería ceder ante la paranoia, pero Arcee era peligrosa y aprovechaba sus ventajas, ahora mismo lo tenía al borde del desquicie total, jugando con su incapacidad, haciéndolo moverse contra toda posibilidad física, rompiendo los bordes de la resistencia de su cuerpo. Skywarp debía reabastecer sus tanques de energon, estaba vacío, herido, fastidiado y muy molesto de estar siendo la víctima de una demente. Gruñó entre dientes, atento a los pasos cuyo eco rebotaba en todos lados, amplificando la confusa acústica entre los edificios, los callejones y las avenidas solitarias pero abastecidas de escombros.

-Sal, Maldita Ramera –Masculló con un siseo metálico, con su único rifle funcional activo, listo para usarse.

Arcee se rió, escondida en alguna parte entre la distorsionada esquina del edificio de la izquierda y el inicio de la barrera de escombros que Skywarp había brincado, provocando en él un colérico impulso de lanzarse tres pasos al frente, caminando con firmeza pese a los martilleros en su propulsor herido. Iba a gritarle cualquier cosa, lo primero que viniera a su cabeza, quizás los insultos cotidianos que gastaba contra los autobots en cada batalla, pero el verla materializarse repentinamente al frente, a pocos metros de él, sonriente y airosa, en una mano la enorme espada de energía amarilla y en la otra una pequeña pero peligrosa pistola, lo hizo detenerse, con los instintos disparados en la búsqueda de una nueva salvación.

Qué sonrisa tan horrible; Esos hoyos en su rostro, las divisiones deformes que cruzaban sus mejillas. Qué sonrisa tan indigna de un ser que estando serio se veía precioso. Esa mueca tan perdida…

Cuando sonreía, el mundo se marchitaba a su alrededor.

-Te encontré, Decepticon. –Murmuraron los redondos labios azules, con la misma mueca desquiciada agrandando sus ópticos en dos órbitas yendo a diferentes direcciones.

Skywarp reinició su vocalizador al menos tres veces antes de poder hablar, ocultando la sorpresa y el miedo humillante que cada vez más crecía en su interior. Lo logró, porque su voz salió tan plácida e imprudente como de costumbre.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Dijo, con un gesto de asco, perturbado, moviendo la mano en círculos ante su propio rostro para reforzar el significado de sus palabras.-No… No hagas eso con la cara

Arcee serenó su expresión, claramente confundida dentro de su tenebrosidad.

-Primus… ¿No te pudieron dar una sonrisa más grotesca? Es horrible. Tu creador te odiaba. Así… –Sonrió él, con la esplendorosa mueca galante que utilizaba para conquistar a las escasas fembots que veía cada milenio.- es cómo se sonríe y se atrae a los demás. Así –Volvió a sonreír, logrando un efecto perfecto sin importar los golpes que tenía en el casco y en el rostro gracias a su estrellamiento.- ¿Ves? No hay nada en mi cara abriéndose hacia ningún lado. ¡Tienes una sonrisa **horrible**!

Y no logró encender en Arcee ni un ligero chispazo de simpatía. En cambio, había logrado borrar de su rostro todo rastro de expresión y ahora los amarillos ópticos le veían de vuelta, entrecerrados, adornando una máscara de frialdad y desprecio. La espada y la pistola seguían apretadas dentro de las blancas manos, estáticas, con su maniática dueña enajenada pensando dentro de un mar de vicisitudes, revuelta entre el placer de la locura y la perdición de la realidad. Arcee miraba a Skywarp como un objetivo que traspasaba rápidamente la línea entre lo personal y lo casual. Lo había escogido por azares del destino y ahora, conforme él se metía en terrenos que invocaban las raíces de la creación de su estado genérico, sentía que un fuego interno crecía en su negra chispa, plañendo eliminarlo como se elimina a un científico que ha jugado con sus víctimas por mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Apenas un poco del labio superior de Arcee se curveó hacia arriba, en un gesto de asco que pasó desapercibido por el seeker. Y de pronto, ella se le echó encima, acortando entre ambos los quince metros que los separaban, encajando uno de sus puños –El que traía la pistola firmemente agarrada- en la quijada blanca de Skywarp. Lo vio y lo escuchó retroceder varios pasos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, luego Arcee tuvo que agilizarse hacia un lado para evitar el rápido rifle negro que se alzó en su contra y disparó una ráfaga de plasma donde había estado su cabeza. Se rió. La risa macabra de su voz asquerosamente femenina reverberó en el silencio de la noche, timbrando muy profundo en los audios de su presa, que había recobrado el equilibrio tan pronto lo había perdido.

Skywarp se apuró en poner nueva distancia. No la había visto venir ¡Se había acercado tan rápido! «No es que sea rápida. Piensa… Tus sistemas son cada vez más lentos. ¡Mis programas están dejando de leer!». Skywarp pudo moverse con un sobreesfuerzo que embruteció los pocos avances de regeneración en la herida de su brazo derecho, pero eso evitó que un sibilante espadazo le quitara la cabeza de su lugar. Bueno, con ello acababan de demostrar que la política no funcionaba tan bien saliendo de su boca como salía de la boca de un hipócrita Starscream o de un serio y aburrido Thundercracker. Tal vez ellos dos si hubieran retrasado un poco la ira de La Loca Arcee en lugar de incentivarla.

Sucedieron varios golpes y patadas que arrojaron al seeker a recorrer un camino de tropiezos, maldiciones y pocos y mal dados contraataques que hacían que Arcee riera y riera cada vez más alto, sin molestarse a evadir esplendorosamente el único negro puño que bailoteaba en el aire. Ella estaba feliz; él estaba agotado. Se veía encantada de tenerlo tan desesperado, dolorido, sangrante. Los espadazos eran los más difíciles de evitar y Skywarp estaba comenzando a sospechar que La Loca estaba fallando a propósito, a esas alturas de la _batalla_, él era un blanco tan fácil como lo era una lata rodando sobre un plano ligeramente inclinado; No se movía, rengueaba. No esquivaba, se tropezaba. Estaba perdido, siendo una burla tanto para su propio ego como para la diversión insana de una psicópata. Llegó al borde de un hoyo en el piso, con la punta de sus propulsores pisando el metal emblandecido por el ácido de las lluvias.

Arcee, a dos, tres pequeños metros ante él, tenía la mano firme al frente, la pistola en línea recta, apuntándole a la cabeza. Y de nuevo estaba aquella sonrisa agrietada deformando su bonito rostro.

«Rogar le ha servido de mucho a Starscream» Skywarp peleó por neutralizar completamente su rostro. ¿Qué haría Thundercracker en una situación así? Rogar no estaba dentro de las prioridades del Jet azul, ni siquiera lo estaba el guardarse sus opiniones y sus comentarios para sí mismo cuando estaban ante Megatron, lo que era desconcertante y peligroso. Rogar era digno de Starscream. Permanecer estoico, esperando con dignidad y orgullo el disparo final estaría entre las prioridades fundamentales de Thundercracker mucho antes que abrir la boca y decir «por favor, no me mates». Pero Skywarp no quería morir. Después de todo, después de pelear por conseguirse una vida digna, no quería verse morir a manos de una autobot casi anónima que había desarrollado una locura incomprensible.

El dedo de Arcee se tensó en el gatillo.

Haz algo ¡Haz algo!

-Espera –Dijo él, sacándole una bonita expresión de sorpresa, que Skywarp sospechó como fingida- No hay que llegar tan lejos –Se encogió en hombros, arrepintiéndose cuando los cables pelados de dos circuitos se comprimieron entre sí y mandaron una agonizante corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su brazo derecho- Podemos empezar de nuevo, conocernos como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto –Le sonrió con todos sus metálicos y perfectos dientes al aire- Muchas veces hacemos o decimos cosas por impulso y costumbre. Verás, en realidad eres muy bonita… Sólo no sonrías –Murmuró, desviando el rostro en otra dirección.- Es que…

La pistola chasqueó, haciéndole callar. Mas cuando sus ópticos rojos se clavaron en los de Arcee, Skywarp no distinguió nada, ni odio ni locura ni satisfacción, sólo una mirada vacía que estaba clavada en su rostro como un punto de referencia, perdida, lejana a miles de nódulos cerebrales desconectados. Por ello, y por hipnotizarse con esa ausencia poderosa, no vio venir el momento exacto en el que Arcee se dio la vuelta con la velocidad de un cyberninja, girando medio tronco de su cuerpo, para conectar un pie directamente en el pecho negro de Skywarp, justo en su turbina izquierda. Todo sucedido en un milisegundo. Todo hecho tan rápido que lo único que se escuchó fue el «Tumb» del rebote metálico entre pie y turbina, después los lastimados bordes y puntas de las negras alas reventaron entre crujidos los contornos oxidados del hoyo en el que cayó de espaldas, donde fue devorado rápidamente.

De ahí en adelante lo siguiente fue borroso.

Skywarp se sintió tragado por una negrura absoluta, mirando a la sonriente Arcee desvanecerse cada vez más pequeña detrás de un halo de luz plateada, de pie, devolviéndole un gesto entre severo y divertido mientras él era absorbido por los primeros golpes, las primeras peleas de resistencia entre la gravedad y los nudos de cables que iba rompiendo en su cruel trayecto de descenso, sin esperanza a que lo detuvieran aunque estuvieran lastimando sus viejas heridas. Iba hacia abajo, hacia donde no había cielo ni estrellas. Iba cada vez más rápido, a veces rebotando contra metal maleable, a veces teniendo suerte al pasar rozando las paredes enmohecidas por líquido cargado de tanta energía dañina que podría perder el núcleo de la chispa si llegaba a tocarlo. Se revolvió el espacio en negro, en azul tenue fluorescente, en gris, en café, en oscuridad. Se perdió Arcee allá, en aquel cielo lejano y fue reemplazada por una maraña de tubos gigantes, piezas movibles, óxido, dolor. El eco de su propia caída inundaba sus audios y no podía hacer nada por detenerla.

Skywarp quiso volar, pero sólo pudo encender un atisbo de fuego en sus propulsores, y ello le evitó la muerte cuando llegó pesadamente al suelo, envuelto por una nube compuesta de rebabas, moho espacial y suciedad. Rodó y rodó tras caer sobre sus pies, llenándose de manchas que salían de su propio cuerpo y que se empanizaban con el polvo del piso. Golpes, sacudidas, alas dobladas, manos golpeadas. Llegó un cable en torno a su cuello que pudo reventarse antes que los tubos de su garganta lo hicieran, salvándole la vida. Vino una bofetada de algo sólido que lo arrancó del viaje a la inconsciencia. Y al final, cuando todo se detuvo, el sonido en su cabeza era tan ensordecedor que no lograba dilucidar que todo estaba nuevamente en silencio. Su rostro contra el piso con la cabina agrietada, boca abajo. Una mano colgando de un borde, a milímetros de un resaltante charco de líquido azul. El cuerpo transformado en un dolor total, con el vocalizador incapaz de reactivarse para expresarse con palabras ni siquiera con sonidos amorfos, le empezó a temblar a favor de la lucha por levantarse.

Ópticos rojos se encendieron, parpadeando. Cansado, miró por sobre los grumos de óxido y metal, el fondo interminable de un pasillo lleno de cilindros, vigas, barrotes y entrañas de cables, iluminado levemente por los charcos de energía que brotaban del suelo tras haber chorreado de lejanos hoyos en las paredes. Energía que caída de _todos lados_. Todos lados…

Skywarp había caído como caía esa energía, estaba junto a ella en todos lados… En todos lados con él.

«Todos lados» estaba en su cabeza, rebotando con la cacofonía de los primeros gritos que profirió su vocalizador junto a los golpes y los raspones de su estructura. Las maldiciones que dijo contra la Loca mientras ella lo observaba, complacida, ser tragado por las fauces de Cybertron.

Dolor.

Sus programas databan error. _Dolor_. Sólo dolor. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo. Su mente databa error global. _Dolía_. Todo dolía. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo.

Estaba _doliendo_.

Apagó los ópticos, con la mitad del rostro enterrado en el polvo. Los encendió. Volvió a apagarlos, derrotado. «Voy a destrozarte, Escoria Auto… autob… at…»

Dolor le sacudió las alas, deteniéndose en sus piernas. Bendito dolor que de un corto le cortó automáticamente el infortunio de continuar pensando, choqueando su procesador hacia un automático pero temporal estasis pro reparativo.

Y ahí, ahí ya no había dolor.

…

…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p>Bah. Había superado en ese entonces muchos bloqueos, pero fueron llegando más. Así pasa, supongo. También me he replanteando muchísimo el desarrollo de este fic y me he visto cambiándole el contexto más de dos veces, dejando <strong>ya<strong> un camino como definitivo y que empieza realmente a partir de aquí. Me di cuenta que el otro sendero no era realmente lo que yo quería sino lo que un capricho por_ sólo escribir algo_ quería. Ahora, las actualizaciones serán ocasionales, pero seguras, también soy dibujante (por hobbie) y estudiante de ciencias QB, lo que me trae de un mundo en otro en menos de un salto (:

En este capítulo hice (seguiré haciendo) ciertas referencias al mundo interno que existe en Cybertron en el juego de WFC. No quiero espoilear (por lo que si no lo han jugado ya no lean), pero especialmente en el capítulo en el que puede utilizarse a los seekers, quedé encantada con la variedad de paisajes subterráneos, líquidos y peligrosos por los que tienen que volar tanto como caminar, sorteándose la vida (adoro la interacción de los tres ahí, por cierto) incluso en buenas peleas contra variedad de autobots aéreos (aerialbots). Quienes ya lo habrán jugado sabrán de lo que hablo. Sé que al final (tras lo que cometen los decepticons) ya no quedó la suficiente vida en el planeta para continuar reabasteciéndose de energía, pero la ficción de mi cabeza supone que tras millones de años de espera y revitalización constante, las entrañas de un mundo como ese podrían irse regenerando lentamente. | Haré también ciertas alusiones a Transformers Prime en el futuro. Pero no hace falta leer, ver ni jugar nada. En sí, lo que falte o suceda trataré de dejarlo claro. Sólo concentrémonos en un Skywarp G1 y una Arcee demente para esta historia.

Pido disculpas por los errores tipográficos que puedan encontrar. Cualquiera que vean, por favor, háganmelo saber, carezco de Beta Reader y me lo aviento a la brava aunque dé varias correcciones antes de actualizar (:

Muchas Gracias por leer y por dejar Review. Son un** gran** incentivo.


	3. El monstruo de la princesa

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Señor, Fuego divino, ten piedad…"<em>

_-Kyrie fb -_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumores blasfemos.<strong>

Capítulo III

El monstruo de la princesa.

.

Cansancio…

Brotaba de todos lados. Venía de los circuitos lacerados de sus piernas y de las insensibilidades de su brazo fracturado. Estaba en sus alas, que no podía sostener en alto, y en su cabeza, que se mecía inclinada mientras arrastraba los pies sobre el suelo de rebabas y los restos oxidados de vidas pasadas. Había perdido la cuenta de las ventanas de emergencia que se desplegaban tras las lecturas de sus ópticos: no servían de nada, excepto para recordarle su infortunio. Sabía qué partes de su cuerpo estaban fallando, y no quería, por otro lado, averiguar las que seguían funcionando. Dejarían de hacerlo en cualquier segundo, cuando tuviera que cortar los suministros de combustible en pos de reservarlos para los componentes más vitales de su interior. No podía contar con nada ni siquiera consigo mismo, porque el martirio de sus sistemas era cada vez más brutal. El camino interminable.

Desesperación.

Paso tras paso. El dolor se había escaldado en su mente, fusionándose con su convicción de vida. Su única mano funcional le ayudaba a recargarse en la pared, deslizándose sobre las deformaciones metálicas, pero no le ayudaba a balancearse con propiedad. El eco de su mecanismo dañado le ensordecía los audios, rebotaba al fondo de las interminables cuevas de energía y regresaba amplificado, deseando ser más silencioso, casi invisible. Había tanto líquido brillando con un calor radiante desde los charcos energéticos que le rodeaban, que se sentía hostigado por el resplandor, mirando los daños de su propio cuerpo con una frustración capaz de provocarle un arranque de furia. No podía hacer nada por sanarlos.

La energía de los lagos subterráneos vibraba en el aire, venía a él, flotando como un suspiro de la brisa marítima, penetrando en sus heridas como el furor corrosivo de un ácido inyectado directamente en sus conductos vitales. Dolía. Todo dolía. Las lecturas de los sistemas neuronales de Skywarp se alteraban cuando pasaba cerca de los enormes cauces de combustible, pero no podía impedirlo, debía seguir caminando. Debía seguir yendo a donde sus instintos le decían que podía encontrar una salida. A donde Arcee no lo encontrara para jugar con él hasta asesinarlo.

Las emanaciones atómicas fluían desde cualquier dirección donde cayera o se moviera la energía azul que el Seeker había clasificado inmediatamente como peligrosa después de intentar tocarla y sentir, entre sorprendido y decepcionado, un choque eléctrico bastante doloroso que le arrojó la mano a un lado. _La sangre de Cybertron_, vino a su mente. Lo rodeaba por completo, empalagándole la mirada, confundiéndolo. Llevaba minutos caminando por un amplio pasillo de cables, tubos y hoyos de donde brotaban sonidos extraños, y no veía indicios de estarse moviendo en una misma dirección porque el agua extraña lo rodeaba por completo. Fueron breems eternos en los que sus piernas se quejaron por el martirio de sostener su cuerpo, que estaba por tirarse al mundo de la inutilidad, pero no le traicionaron. Le llevaron lentamente hasta el final de una intersección de cinco largas direcciones que su mente sopesó con amargura. ¿Por dónde, si todo parecía lo mismo? ¿Por dónde, si él estaba cada vez más cansado y sentía que el temblor de sus servos le derrumbaría en cualquier segundo?

Instintivamente, Skywarp intentó utilizar sus sistemas de radar, dejando caer los hombros con pesadez cuando una ventana de error timbró tras sus ópticos. No tenía nada a su favor, excepto su paranoico procesador y las pocas reservas de energon que estaban por terminarse. Giró el rostro hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. Había caminado alienado de la realidad, sin medir sus pasos ni la distancia entre su sitio de aterrizaje y sus paradójicos instintos, pero nadie había aparecido ante él. _Nadie_ ni nada. Había hecho ruido. Había hablado en voz alta y maldecido su suerte tantas veces que era imposible no ser localizado. Estaba expuesto, en una zona abierta en la que había más de seis posibilidades de ser acertado con un disparo o asesinado por un ataque directo, pero Arcee, su cazadora personalizada, no había hecho ningún acto de presencia. A donde quiera que volteara, veía el mismo panorama de azules, blancos y púrpuras brillando con una fluorescencia mecánica.

Skywarp luchó contra la idea de tumbarse al piso a descansar…

Pero siguió adelante. _Ella_ podía aparecer en cualquier momento, podía observarlo desde cualquier parte, sonriéndole con sus labios amplios y los terribles hoyos en sus mejillas. Podía tener en sus manos las espadas o las pistolas, daba lo mismo si ambas servían para matar, y Skywarp estaba tan expuesto a ella que, con sólo pensar las consecuencias de su actual deterioro, un violento estremecimiento le sacudió las alas, obligándole a tragarse un gemido de dolor. Todo, en su mente, continuaba girando en torno a Arcee. Todo en su mente jamás dejaría de ser _Arcee_ hasta que uno de los dos fuera completamente destruido.

La maldita lo seguía.

La maldita no había perdido su rastro, lo sabía. Tres breems inconsciente lo habían echado de bruces a un campo de caza predilecto en el que todos sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir eran cada vez más limitados. Moriría si no hacía algo pronto. Lo encontrarían hecho pedazos, regado en los rincones, y a ella la verían sonriendo sobre él, jugando con su cabeza. Jugando con lo poco que encontraran de su cuerpo mutilado. ¡Estaba ante un monstruo!

-¡Estás loca! –. Golpeó la pared con frustración, gruñendo maldiciones que le ayudaron a apaciguar un poco el desorden de sus pensamientos. Luego volvió el rostro al frente, sintiendo la imposibilidad de levantar sus alas y sus hombros. Contaba con pocas horas antes de que sus tanques de procesamiento cayeran en números rojos. Pocas horas de furor luchando en una batalla interminable.

¿A dónde ir? Sus ópticos reflejaron el fulgor brillante de los cinco largos corredores. Todos iguales, enredados por cables, tubos en los pisos y en los techos, y un halo de luz blanquecina resplandeciendo desde un fondo acuoso, casi transparente. Skywarp reanudó la marcha de sus piernas hasta llegar al centro de las cinco enormes entradas, donde volvió a analizar las posibilidades de dejarlo todo a la suerte y al criterio del sonido, que decía cosas tan distintas dependiendo la suciedad y el desorden de la caverna a la que volteara. A donde fuera, supuso él; no haría mucha diferencia hasta que no encontrara una zona de referencia para establecerse e intentar comunicarse nuevamente con sus compañeros aéreos.

Pero no hizo nada, excepto continuar de pie en la desviación, sintiendo el mundo girar alrededor de su maltratada estructura física. En el pasado, tomar caminos jamás le había parecido tan difícil. En el pasado no había tenido que preocuparse por eso. Estando la mayoría del tiempo en el aire, era otro quien se encargaba de decidir por él el curso de su telemetría. Skywarp seguía órdenes, y sus intuiciones eran las intuiciones logísticas de otra persona. La ruta a tomar, qué camino seguir, qué hacer, a quién disparar, cuánto esperar… Era fácil decidirlo, porque sus reacciones eran el producto de una analítica procesada por otro mecanismo que había gastado tiempo y esmero en preocuparse por las nimiedades tanto como por las prioridades del éxito. Ese mecanismo era Starscream, y el otro, el que se encargaba de insistirle a Skywarp y recordarle que debía prestar atención a sus responsabilidades, era Thundercracker.

Aquí estaba solo, y el peso del cansancio y la paranoia de huir de una psicópata estaban comenzando a despertar su necesidad de independencia. Tenía que empezar a pensar por sí mismo, insistirse un poco más de lo necesario, caminar en vez de volar, prescindir de sus métodos de teletransportación y dejar de lado la indiferencia respecto a sus métodos de supervivencia. Si fallaba, sólo él moriría. Si algo no salía bien, sólo él moriría. Y se quedaría durante el resto de la eternidad de Cybertron a fundirse en un piso desconocido, a desmoronarse lentamente en un rompecabezas de componentes internos, cables… sangre. Toda la sangre que su cuerpo ya no tenía.

Un tronido en sus audios.

Skywarp se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sacudiéndola. Luego un mar de estática desafinó sus lectores de ubicación, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos.

_-… -s inútil… sector vaci…_

El Seeker respingó al escuchar el chirrido de la transmisión embotando el filtro de su comunicador interno.

Era la voz de Thundercracker.

-_Retor… sect...r… 2-9-3F._

¡Era la voz de Thundercracker!

_-Af…ativo. _– transmitió el enfado de Starscream por el mismo canal, ignorante a la increíble oleada de emoción que causó en el compañero aéreo extraviado.

Inconscientemente, los pies de Skywarp se movieron, rengueando, tomando uno de los enormes pasillos al azar sin preocuparse de los sonidos, la fauna, mucho menos las enormes fuentes de líquido azul salpicándolo todo.

-¡TC! –gritó Skywarp por el canal de comunicación, entre emocionado y desesperado, aspando su único brazo funcional para deshacerse de las lianas metálicas que pendían del techo.- Hey, chicos. ¡Estoy vivo! –insistió, teniendo problemas para brincar un enorme tubo incrustado en el piso.

_-…Int…rencia…_

_-Creo… tá… vivo…_

_¡Por supuesto que estoy vivo!_

El frenesí de la carrera le hizo tropezar, pero no amainó sus esperanzas ni siquiera cuando levantarse le costó un enorme esfuerzo. Tenía que encontrar un sitio más amplio de recepción para escucharlos. Debía seguir andando porque mientras lo hacía la estática disminuía y las señales de comunicación de sus compañeros aéreos se amplificaba. Los escuchaba mejor. Todo se veía mucho mejor.

-¡Starscream! –. No supo si gritó dentro de su comunicador o fue su propia voz empalagándole los audios con el rebote del eco.

Rengueó velozmente hasta llegar a una desviación que lo hizo doblar a la derecha, batallando contra un amontonamiento de chatarra, cuerpos calcinados que ignoró con displicencia y una pequeña fuente de energía manando con lentitud de la pared, de donde venía la única luz capaz de romper la penumbra que Skywarp hubiera seguido ignorando, si las voces al otro lado de su comunicador no se hubieran detenido. Thundercracker y Starscream no lo habían escuchado. Nadie había dado mérito de su supervivencia. ¿Pensarían que había muerto? Skywarp se detuvo, mal parado sobre una enorme tuerca salpicada de fluidos añejos. A su derecha siseaba la caída de la sustancia energética, perfilándole el rostro con un fulgor fantasmal. A su izquierda había una puerta fundida con la pared, imposible de abrir.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Dio un paso al frente, levantando la mano para apoyarse en la basura que pendía del techo.

-TC… ¿Starscream? Aquí Skywarp… -. Esperó en silencio, impaciente.- Hey, chicos… Primus, respondan…

De pronto un tronido. Algo chocando con algo, luego silencio.

Skywarp volteó hacia atrás con la velocidad de un rayo, guiándose por el perfeccionamiento de su instinto de soldado. Y se vio a si mismo confundido, paseando los ópticos en todos y cada uno de los escombros que le presionaban al centro. No recordaba haber sorteado tantas trabas ni artefactos de maquinaria. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando el ruido al otro lado de la marejada de basura. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí si minutos atrás no había podido dar un paso sin sentir que la gravedad del planeta le comprimía las alas contra el piso. «Maldita psicópata». El sonido se repitió una vez más, obligándole a retroceder por temor a encontrarse con una sorpresa, frenando la inercia de sus pies cuando el borde de la tuerca sobre la que estaba parado se desmoronó en una lluvia de óxido.

-Argh… Ya he tenido suficiente – susurró, alcanzando a sostenerse del vientre hinchado de un tubo.

Otro chasquido.

Skywarp recogió las alas en lo más bajo de sus hombros, intentando distinguir cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pista de su innegable enemiga. Pero obtuvo más sonidos de golpes y gruñidos como toda respuesta. Se escuchaban cercanos, al otro lado de la cortina de cables.

Un gemido.

Pisadas.

Algo arrastrando algo.

El Seeker se soltó del caño que había evitado su caída y buscó la manera de pasar por encima de un contenedor volcado, en cuyo interior yacía un desorden de alambres, circuitos y piezas viejas de animales muertos. No perdió de vista el fondo del pasillo al que le daba la espalda, analizando las lianas, los hoyos, las amplias ranuras que él había cruzado y que ahora alguien más estaba traspasando. ¿Alguien más? Arcee sin duda. Skywarp no quería averiguarlo. Skywarp estaba seguro que los pocos minutos de ventaja a su favor estaban a punto de ser exterminados con el filo de las espadas doradas, sucumbirían ante la risa monstruosa de la fiera que tenía ópticos sólo para él. Sólo quería comerlo a él.

Los pasos siguieron tras su pista sin importar la jungla mecánica del corredor. La luz de los charcos iba y venía a su alrededor, cada vez más limitada por la basura. Skywarp reprimió un gruñido cuando un moño de lianas se enredó en su ala izquierda y le obligó a jalonearse. Arcee estaba cada vez más cerca, más fuerte. El agua energética no era suficiente para iluminarlo todo y los sensores ópticos del Seeker no podían gastar reservas de combustible en alimentar su visión nocturna, pero podía escucharla, podía sentirla… Era la espada rompiendo los cables, eran esas manos locas arrancando los escombros de las paredes con una fuerza de demente.

Una carcajada tétrica rugió cuando Skywarp pudo liberarse de la trampa de los cables, cayendo al suelo de rodillas antes de poder trastabillar rumbo a cualquier dirección. Arcee se estaba riendo. Arcee estaba celebrando que lo había encontrado y que nuevamente podría jugar con él, dándole ventaja, disfrutando con la fantasía de aquel instante en el que lo encontraría y terminaría su aventura…

… La aventura más insólita que Skywarp jamás había vivido.

-Demonios… ¡Estúpida Autobot! – gritó la voz de su coraje, volteando consecutivamente a cerciorarse de que el monstruo femenino seguía dentro de las trabas del pasillo.- No seré yo quien morirá… No seré yo quien va a morir – se repitió a sí mismo, volviendo la vista al frente para concentrar el andamio de sus pies sobre un par de rieles oxidados.- Maldito monstruo de laboratorio ¡Debieron haberte destruido! – volvió a rabiar, mirando una enorme puerta a lo lejos, perfilada por el fulgor de la energía. En su interior, sin embargo, había oscuridad.- ¡Estás loca!

Su respuesta fue un gruñido, con el que Arcee dejó de reír.

…

Sonríe, decían, sonríe porque atraes la buena suerte y los demás te responden con sonrisas.

Sonríe, pensó Arcee, engrosando las bifurcaciones de su rostro a niveles inimaginables para los servos de un mecanoide normal. _Sonríe, les gusta una bonita sonrisa antes de verse con el creador_. Ensanchó las comisuras de sus mejillas, enseñando unos dientes afilados y una mirada entrecerrada de ópticos dorados. Estaba acostumbrada a reír, a disfrutar, a sufrir en silencio y sentirse hecha de veneno por fuera. Sonreía como una necesidad de recordarse a sí misma que aquel rostro prestado era su carta más importante de presentación para todo el que tuviera la gracia de cruzarse en su camino. Pero tendían a equivocarse, veían su máscara de felicidad y la confundían con locura. Veían su sonrisa de musa alegre y la temían como a un monstruo. ¿Un monstruo?

Arcee blandió su espada de energía y cortó limpiamente un brazo de cables y alambres que pendía del techo, haciéndose camino por el estrecho pasillo que su Seeker había tomado como ruta de escape. Skywarp tendía a hablar de más. Pero no lo culpaba, era como todos cuando se asustaban. Los Decepticons tenían bocas muy desacertadas que, al menos en este caso, ella podría corregir. Lo haría sólo para satisfacerse a sí misma, despertando a la urgencia de alcanzarlo para hacerle repetir sus palabras y obligarle a entender que un monstruo estaba lejos de habitar en el cuerpo y en la esencia de un Transformer como ella, que vivía automatizada por el deseo de quienes ocuparan sus habilidades de asesina. Arcee no era un monstruo. Ella sólo les ayudaba a definir correctamente sus fantasías y sus pesadillas.

Nadie sabía qué era un _monstruo_ hasta que lo tenían enfrente. Hablaban por emociones falsas, controlados por mercadotecnia pirata… No conocían la malevolencia hasta que eran introducidos en un laboratorio para ser experimentados como especímenes insignificantes. No sabían de miedo, de horror en sus vidas, hasta que la voz socarrona del mal se ufanaba de ellos, riéndose con una grotesca entonación de carcajadas acompañando un dolor desmesurable, gritando de felicidad al clamar que su experimento estaba dando resultados. Monstruo era lo que Arcee guardaba en su procesador para recordarlo insistentemente como el fruto de su necesidad de exterminarlo todo. De matarlos a todos porque todos habían contribuido a su descenso al infierno. No la ayudaron en su momento. No la ayudaban ahora, que vivía trajinando un destino a base de muertes, furia y una obsesión insana por liberarse de la prisión de su propio procesador.

Se rió, pateando con fuerza un escombro metálico. El Seeker, con la ventaja de varios metros al otro lado del corredor obstaculizado, volvió a gritarle una miseria de insultos y frustraciones que incitaron a Arcee a acelerar el paso, a cortar con más vehemencia los escombros y deslizarse como una ninfa entre las bifurcaciones de los tubos que sobresalían de todos lados. Cuando pudo salir de ahí, dejó escapar un suspiro de gusto al ver la golpeada espalda del Seeker corriendo a lo lejos, traspasando las penumbras de una enorme puerta abierta que finalizaba la desviación del corredor.

-Decepticon Skywarp… – canturreó ella, desmaterializando sus espadas hacia alguno de sus compartimientos internos.

Él no contestó, quizás alejándose, tal vez ocultándose.

Arcee bufó con enfado, desenfocando la mirada de sus ópticos. Luego se transformó en su modo alterno, reapareciendo como un vehículo de superficie que disminuyó muchas veces su tamaño, pero que se deslizó a toda prisa sobre los rieles que el Seeker había sentido como un martirio personalizado a sus piernas. La Autobot aceleró con sus faroles encendidos a fulgor máximo, haciendo una tormenta de sonidos, pitidos y gritos de júbilo que torturaron al Seeker desde donde quiera que se hubiera ocultado a esperarla. Así llegó a la entrada de su nuevo campo de juegos, reapareciendo una de sus espadas en su mano izquierda. Después comenzó a cliquear su vocalizador en una satírica imitación de un amo llamando a su mascota. Ya comprendía por qué gustaban tanto de torturarla a ella en sus lejanos días de sumisión y absoluta inocencia como Transformer secuestrado:

_Hacerlo era gozar del flujo de una sensación orgásmica…_

…

El cuarto oscuro era otra breve introducción a los campos desconocidos de la ciencia antigua, controlada muchos años atrás por científicos lo bastante desquiciados como para aceptar vivir el resto de sus existencias bajo la superficie, a tantos metros alejados del cielo, que Skywarp estaba comenzando a sentirse claustrofóbico. Había corrido –con su pierna matándole de dolor y las alas protestando por el constante remezón de sus pasos- hacia el primero resquicio en el que miró una esperanza de alejarse de su perseguidora, quitándose de la cabeza las voces de sus compañeros aéreos hablando entre ellos, jamás dando una pista de que pudieran escucharlo, mucho menos saberlo vivo.

En lo que a ellos concernía, Skywarp había sido derribado en algún punto del cuadrante 239-C del Sur de Polihex. No habían escuchado nada más de él, no lo habían visto en sus radares, había desaparecido por completo de sus vidas y podía estar muerto. Lo que sucedería pronto, si no encontraba una manera de librarse de Arcee, de matarla primero antes de que ella lo incapacitara por completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando? El suficiente como para decidir que su paciencia estaba por acabarse y descubrir que su mente, tan concentrada en sobrevivir, no había hecho nada por solucionar sus problemas. Huir era lo mismo que no hacer nada. Arcee podría soportar dándole caza todo el tiempo que él mismo pudiera hacerlo…

Pero las fuerzas del Seeker amenazaban con acaecer en cualquier minuto de manera definitiva. Encontrar un nuevo escondite estaba siendo tan aturdidor como ponerse a escuchar los lamentos de sus alarmas internas. No servía de nada. No podía dar un paso tras otro y fingir que caminaba cuando en realidad su chispa vital pulsaba con un frenesí que volvía locos todos los circuitos de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía llamársele a eso? Skywarp no creía en las vueltas del destino. Jamás había prestado atención a las oraciones sinsentido de quienes adoraban a Primus o a cualquier otra deidad inservible y hablaban de las consecuencias de los actos, pero no podía quitarse de encima el pensamiento de estar en la misma posición que muchas de sus víctimas estuvieron en su pasado, y lo que más le afligía, además del hecho de no estar pensando en hacer algo rápido para librarse de ello, era el hecho de que Arcee lo hacía por gusto, no por venganza, no por razones bélicas ni siquiera por los regímenes políticos de ambas fracciones.

Skywarp había detestado a Arcee por saberla Autobot. Arcee había detestado a Skywarp por verlo _vivo._

El Seeker se movió difícilmente entre las sombras de un nuevo corredor anexado a la pared del cuarto oscuro. No había perdido la noción de cada uno de los movimientos de Arcee, pero era difícil mantenerla vigilada y auscultar con ojo crítico su nuevo mapa de navegación, esquematizado lentamente por la experiencia de recorrerlo en vivo a falta de sus sistemas de radar. Su enemiga había dejado de hacer ruido, eso lo tenía nervioso. Volvía la cabeza y miraba la penumbra rápidamente transformándose en una cortina intraspasable de la que no podía distinguir siluetas falsas de objetos reales, empujándolo a caminar aprisa, a tropezar y sentir bajo sus pies la guía sólida pero invisible de una corriente de tubos de vacío y drenaje conduciéndolo a un paradero extraño, a otro de los incontables enigmas de las entrañas de Cybertron.

Sus escapes expulsaron una corriente de vapor, sintiendo el poder de la energía palpitar al otro lado del drenaje. Haber escuchado las voces de sus compañeros aéreos había sido suficiente incentivo para optimizar la esperanza de estar siendo buscado por alguien más además de la psicópata Autobot. _«Bajo la superficie jamás te encontrarán»._ Skywarp soltó una blasfemia, empuñando su única mano funcional hasta sentir la protesta de sus transistores. ¿Cómo podrían encontrarlo? Las señales de auxilio eran inútiles, no podía emitirlas porque no traspasaban los enormes pisos subterráneos de Cybertron. Las placas de metal eran tan grandes y profundas como el desosiego del Seeker. Estaba perdido. Estaba solo. Sus comunicadores internos no tenían la potencia de señalizar arriba y entrar directamente en contacto con los receptores privados de cualquier Decepticon. Pronto dejarían de buscarlo, pronto…

Un sonido a la distancia.

Skywarp se detuvo, encendiendo su único rifle pese al desgaste energético que rápidamente reanudó sus recordatorios de inanición. Algo se había movido al frente, algo que parecía estar muy confiado de su entorno y no había visto al Seeker. _«No puede ser ella»._ Skywarp cliqueó su vocalizador, de pronto concentrando todas y cada una de sus alarmas en aquel lejano punto negro que se balanceaba lentamente de un costado a otro. ¿Debería acercarse? No, pero lo haría porque esa cosa se interponía entre él y su escapatoria del monstruo depredador que cantaba, apostado en la entrada del cuarto oscuro, llamándolo entre risas, maldiciendo con voz de mercader y destrozando todo cuanto las espadas doradas alcanzaban.

Los pies del Seeker, ligeros sin importar el dolor de sus malheridos hidráulicos, se movieron con una agilidad gatuna desarrollada a lo largo de millones de años de guerra. Era Skywarp. Era un superviviente y un soldado con la chispa vital forjada en la violencia de las muertes, las traiciones y la ideología política. Cualquier cosa no era peor que Arcee. Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con el arma en alto y el equilibrio dañado. Podría con cualquier cosa que no fuera un demente con cara de numen e ideas psicópatas. Podría con todo, incluso con Arcee cuando las cosas se tornaran a su favor.

El punto lejano lentamente fue tomando forma, lo que hizo a Skywarp aguzar el instinto de su computadora de batalla. El individuo, de identidad desconocida y rasgos deteriorados, era un Transformer viejo y muy torpe que se difuminaba en especie de delineados luminosos de color púrpura brotando de cualquier división de su chasis. Estaba parado en medio del corredor, mirando al techo con expresión ausente y dos ópticos trisados de color morado, a veces blancos. No tenía una mano y una pierna mostraba feos síntomas de oxidación, quizás producto de una herida de guerra jamás atendida. Pero lo que necesitó toda la atención de Skywarp era el feo hoyo en el centro de su pecho, justo debajo de su logotipo Autobot y el brillo desmesurado de su chispa vital.

Una chispa vital púrpura, con erupciones plasmáticas salpicando el aire en pequeñas partículas de energía que hacían al Seeker horrorizarse al mismo tiempo que una mórbida fascinación le hizo abrir la boca en un "Oh" prolongado, sin saber si apuntaba con su arma o si le creía a todas y cada una de las sugerencias de su mente que decían que aquel mecanismo, por ley natural, no debía de seguir vivo. Nadie tenía ese color en sus sistemas vitales. Nadie podía sobrevivir sin la protección interna y externa de su cámara de chispa. Nadie era capaz de estar de pie con semejante cataclismo energético en el núcleo vital.

El Autobot movió los servos de las rodillas, estirando y enrollando los dedos de la mano que pendía como un alambre torcido desde su hombro, lo que ayudó a Skywarp a salir de su estupor, sonriendo ante la gracia de sus propias ideas: Podría conseguir un poco de información de su enemigo antes de matarlo; pedirle direcciones, hacerlo hablar a la fuerza, torturarlo un poco y dejárselo como carnada a Arcee. Le daría el tiempo suficiente de ponerse a pensar para dejar de huir. Arcee se entretendría con él, porque su mente trastornada, sospechaba Skywarp, no podía distinguir amigos de enemigos. Su monstruosidad femenina era voraz y mataba a quien tuviera la gracia de moverse ante sus ópticos, como un turbozorro, como todos esos animales que por salvajismo excelso devoraban la vida a su paso.

El Seeker dejó escapar una compresa de aire caliente, momentáneamente aliviado de saber que podría no ser la única víctima de la psicópata Autobot, pero no pudo continuar pensando en su regocijo, porque el robot extraño, decidido en dejar de ser un dron sin pensamientos, bajó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarlo con dos ópticos desorbitados y una expresión muy estúpida en el rostro, moviendo los labios en una distorsión de ondas que no emitían sonidos coherentes.

Skywarp le sonrió de vuelta, luciendo una mueca de superioridad en su golpeado pero apuesto rostro.

-No parece ser tu día de suerte, Autotonto. No lo es para nadie que se topa con un Seeker de la Élite Decepticon –le saludó, reafirmando la posición de su rifle.- Ahora quiero que… ¡Ah! ¡No te muevas o te haré volar en mil pedazos, estúpido! –advirtió cuando el otro enderezó el cuerpo y quedó de frente, sin dejar de mirarlo con expresión alelada.

Luego dio un paso hacia Skywarp, aumentando el brillo desbocado de sus ópticos, lo que obligó al Seeker a retroceder para conservar la distancia. Todo estaba tan oscuro que era imposible distinguir cualquier cosa en la inmensidad del corredor, siendo la silueta demoniaca de su enemigo la única fuente de luz detectada en cientos de metros a la redonda. Era como un mal sueño en medio de una pesadilla demoniaca.

-Dime en dónde estamos –demandó saber, intentando ignorar el temblor insistente de su brazo izquierdo. El dolor de mantener rígidos sus servos era una tortura, pero no podía declinar su posición como superviviente, mucho menos de Decepticon ante su enemigo Autobot.- ¡No! ¡No te muevas! –repitió, desesperado al verlo dar otro paso.

A cada segundo el rostro demoniaco más activo, cada vez más furioso.

El Autobot cliqueó su vocalizador con una sinfonía de estática incapaz de emitir palabras concretas, sin dejar de abrir y cerrar su mano. Después abrió la boca, eructando un fulgor de energía morada que chispeó en el aire antes de desaparecer como los restos de una fogata intentando superar los caprichos del clima.

-¡Qué suerte! –gruñó Skywarp, deseando bajar su brazo para evitar el dolor- ¡El único maldito superviviente de este lugar y no puede hablar!

Luego cayó en la cuenta del abandono de los pasillos, los restos de vida en los centros de investigación y las instalaciones llenas de escombros, abandonadas en plenos vestigios del inicio de la guerra. Y frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba todo en el olvido? Millones de años de decadencia energética, sólo muerte, vicio y hambre. Este Autobot debía tener una eternidad vagando solo, buscando cómo mantenerse activo. ¿Cómo seguía con vida? Era imposible verlo de pie. No podría haber sobrevivido sin ingerir combustible, y su cuerpo brillaba con franjas púrpuras, lleno de vida. ¿Dónde estaba el combustible? La expresión en el rostro de Skywarp se aseveró, molesta e impaciente. ¡Debía encontrar ese combustible! Tenía que haberlo por algún lugar, quizás una antigua mina oculta, tal vez los almacenes privados de toda esa gama innecesaria de laboratorios y fuentes prohibidas.

Los ópticos vacíos lo entornaron fijamente, incomodándolo.

_Todos aquí están locos._

-Dime dónde puedo encontrar una salida, basura Autobot ¡Dime dónde está la salida de este maldito lugar y sus fuentes de energía vital! –vociferó, esperando obtener una respuesta mímica, mas su rehén continuó en silencio, devorándolo con la mirada- Si no hablas entonces no hay razón para mantenerte con vida –masculló con desdén. Luego gruñó, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro antes de sentir una nueva alarma de sobrecalentamiento en su propulsor izquierdo- Argh ¡Habla, maldita sea! ¡Di algo!

Los sonidos estáticos del Autobot se detuvieron, rodeándolos a ambos de un silencio gutural. Nada de ruido en cientos de metros recorridos. Nada de Arcee y su locura desbordante. Nada de este nuevo enemigo.

Se desesperó, dando un paso al frente, lo que lo llevó a poner la boca de su rifle a pocos centímetros de las erupciones plasmáticas de la extraña chispa vital.

Y todo sucedió tan rápido como para darle un orden específico.

…

Skywarp iba a abrir la boca para dar a su enemigo una última oportunidad de contestar a sus preguntas, pero no pudo. De pronto un manotazo violento le empujó del arma a un costado, causándole dolor en las coyunturas del hombro, luego se le echaron encima, sin importar que la sorpresa ocasionada en su computadora de batalla le hubiera obligado a disparar tres consecutivos plasmas de energon rosáceo que fueron a estrellarse en el techo, rompiendo una prominente tubería de vapor. El pitido del agua presurizada hizo una nube blanca sobre la cabeza de ambos, detallada por los destellos púrpuras del bestial enemigo, cuyas intenciones se transformaron en un feroz instinto de batalla contra el que Skywarp no esperaba enfrentarse.

Sonidos mecánicos fluyeron de la garganta del Autobot. Se escuchaban a pocos centímetros del rostro de Skywarp, que había caído al suelo con el extraño robot encima, luchando por arrojarlo a un costado y evitar que los cinco dedos de esa mano se le enterraran entre las junturas del pecho y lograran arrancarle la chispa vital. El Autobot estaba en un trance histérico, rugiendo, moviéndose entre convulsivos espasmos que delimitaban sus pensamientos a un único objetivo: destrozar al mecanismo desconocido que había aparecido mágicamente ante él, delineándose en la oscuridad infinita como una especie de trofeo que podría calmar el ansía desconocida que infectaba sus sistemas internos. Matar, matar, matar sin orden ni conciencia.

No razonaba; ya no lo haría. Jamás pensaría como pensó en su época de científico reconocido, porque sus nódulos estaban dañados y su procesador corrupto con tanta basura energética. Jamás sabría que su cuerpo estaba ralentizado bajo el efecto de un arma definitiva descubierta millones de eras en el pasado. Su propio lecho de muerte y resurrección mental. El Autobot, convertido completamente en una máquina de batalla, transformó su mano funcional en una sierra de dientes afilados que aceleró en miles de peligrosas revoluciones, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del pasmado rostro enemigo en el momento exacto en que éste le atrapó la muñeca.

-¡No! –fue el gemido forzoso que dejó escapar el Seeker, víctima de una histeria muy distinta a la de su atacante.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

-¡Maldita sea! –. Su mano púrpura se aferró al contorno del brazo-sierra, reteniéndolo con dificultad, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás en un afán de alejarse de los dientes asesinos.- ¡Estúpidos Autobots! –El arma bajó hasta su cuello cuando uno de sus cansados servos cedió ante el esfuerzo, e hizo un corte significativo en el borde su casco, rozando uno de los tubos vitales de su garganta en un intento de reventarlo completamente.

Skywarp gritó de furia y terror, levantando una rodilla para recuperar el control perdido. Estaba hundido en su propio mar de advertencias, alarmas y voces interiores gritándole con frenesí que estaba perdiendo la batalla. _«Haz algo, haz algo, haz algo»._

El Autobot no tenía consciencia de los retorcijones de su víctima. En su mente inundada por el poder de una magia oscura, su deseo se motivaba con la imagen de la criatura de alas negras muriendo destrozada.

La sierra le rozó la mejilla izquierda, obligando al Jet a voltear en dirección contraria, sin dejar de luchar contra el peso abrasante del Autobot, cuya chispa vital contaminaba de alguna manera las pulsaciones de su propia chispa vital, aturdiéndolo.

_¡Se está saliendo de control!_

-¡Argh! –. Movió las piernas, tirando patadas y sacudiendo las alas en un instinto de deslizarse sobre el piso. Gritó una vez más, maldiciendo lo que su mente no dejaba de orar como una mala jugada del destino- ¡Tampoco tú me vas a derrotar, desperdicio viviente! –. Se impulsó hacia el Autobot, después hacia abajo, logrando desbalancear el peso de su enemigo, cuyo serrucho mecánico se enterró en el piso, a pocos centímetros del escape del Seeker, alcanzando a triturar el borde de su ala negra.

Skywarp se paralizó por lánguidos segundos, apretando la mandíbula.

-¡Estúpido pedazo de…! Argh…

Con el dolor zumbando en cada centímetro de su estructura física, logró quitárselo de encima, pateándolo a un costado. La sierra del Autobot se había incrustado en el piso, carcomiendo el metal hasta dejar de funcionar definitivamente, víctima del sobrecalentamiento, lo que no impidió que el eufórico Transformer levantara el muñón oxidado de su otro brazo en un afán inútil de intentar alcanzar al Decepticon. Skywarp se había arrastrado con urgencia, llegando hasta la pared, en donde se sostuvo antes de ponerse de pie, temblando de cuerpo entero. No podía abrir fuego nuevamente; los anteriores disparos habían drenado gran cantidad de su energía, mandándolo al abismo de las reservas de emergencia.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa con todos ustedes?! –quiso saber, furioso por completo.

Al lograr sostenerse sobre sus piernas, levantó un pie y acertó una brutal patada en la cabeza chirriante del Autobot, quien vaciló antes de volver a lanzarse sobre él, detenido sólo por el poder de su sierra clavada en el piso. Skywarp se quedó pegado a la pared, mirándolo fijamente, sin saber de qué manera asimilar las monstruosidades que poco a poco iba descubriendo en las entrañas del mundo que le había dado la vida. ¿No quedaba nada rescatable? No sentía pena alguna por el autobot, pero quedaba el desconcierto de las raíces de su mal. ¿Era infección o era locura? Skywarp cliqueó su vocalizador, entornando la mirada con ópticos fríos. Frente a él, el Transformer demente rugía, sacudiéndose como un poseso. La sierra eléctrica cada vez más separada del piso.

Skywarp no lo pensó dos veces. Tragándose una protesta de dolor, volvió a cernirse completamente sobre su estatura y se volvió hacia la pared, tanteando con los dedos hasta encontrar un tubo libre de la enredadera de cables y cosas inservibles. Haciendo un esfuerzo que pareció descomunal para su cansancio, lo arrancó y después se giró hacia el Autobot eufórico, de quien el silencio fue bienvenido cuando el seeker, descargando gran parte de su frustración y molestia, le perforó el pecho con el borde afilado de la vara metálica, como el asesino que también era y que no sentía remordimiento alguno cuando hacía su trabajo de mercenario.

Silencio bendito embargó sus audios una vez que el vocalizador dañado dejó de eructar sonidos difusos. Empero, la tranquilidad duró pocos segundos… Porque que una nítida y delgada figura de ópticos amarillos apareció frente a él, a pocos metros de la oscuridad que envolvió nuevamente el corredor.

-Skywarp… -le sonrió Arcee, susurrando una voz angelical de su rostro deforme, contorneado por el halo dorado de su mirada.- Creí que jamás te encontraría –. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, deleitada ante la parálisis general que se apropió del cansado Decepticon.- Seeker Skywarp, Señor de los cielos –se burló, activando el fulgor de su espada energética, que los iluminó a ambos.

Skywarp retrocedió, midiendo sus posibilidades.

_Rayos._

Ella se quedó sonriendo, estrechando sus ópticos hasta formar una delgada línea de luz amarilla.

-Vamos a conocer tus monstruos, Skywarp.

_Monstruos._

Superando los vértices de su pánico, él también sonrió, finalmente aceptando el humor del destino.

Un Seeker, miembro de la Élite Decepticon, no sería asesinado por la espalda.

-Adelante. Veamos de qué estás hecha, _lindura_.

…

…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Vaya, a casi un año de la última actualización. Pasaron tantas cosas desde ese momento que ¿para qué gastar tiempo con excusas? Sólo digo que se siente muy bien volver, y que espero continuar escribiendo de este fic hasta terminarlo ahora que las ideas se tornaron mucho más concretas. No lo descuidaré de nuevo :) Además, quiero agradecer especialmente a mi socia **Taipan Kiryu** por ayudarme a moldear ciertos aspectos del fic, darme ideas y ser mi Beta Reader. Sin eso jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de muchas cosas que estaba dejando pasar.  
><em>

_Bien, chicos. Es hora de continuar escribiendo. _

_¡Gracias por leer!  
><em>

_Hasta la próxima.  
><em>


	4. ¿Es mucho pedir?

"_No, la sangre no siempre es necesaria. Sólo cuando no puedes controlarte de otra manera, sólo cuando es tanto tu odio que no puedes controlarte de otra manera. Entonces déjala fluir y espera. Espera sin pensar en ellos, en todos los demás, porque todos los demás no están pensando en ti. No los quieres. Jamás los has querido. No pienses en todos los demás."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rumores Blasfemos<strong>

Capítulo IV

¿Es mucho pedir?

.

Esquivó el segundo sablazo sin saber cómo sus pies se habían coordinado para moverse sin resbalar sobre la sangre regada por el piso. No le sorprendió, en cambio, averiguar que su instinto de supervivencia era rápido cuando necesitaba salvar su propia chispa vital. Skywarp lo había hecho con una agilidad y un porte natos de su raza guerrera, y sin importar el peso de sus dolorosas heridas, estaba tomándole un gusto enfermo a esquivar los golpes y los espadazos que la psicótica Autobot tiraba en su contra, quizás no queriendo acertarle realmente porque estaba jugando a divertirse…

Se divertía con él.

Skywarp lo había pensado repetidas ocasiones, disgustado, también asqueado por aquellos breves y enfermos pensamientos que decían que una parte de su procesador estaba encantado con la idea de ser el juguete personal de alguien tan sensual y bello como Arcee. Sin importar su sonrisa demoniaca ni la rígida mirada de sus ópticos ámbar, era hipnotizador mirarla moverse con un contoneo gatuno de caderas, saliendo de la oscuridad como una numen prohibida, diseñada para matar. Y si no estuviera loca, se obligó a pensar él, si fuera sólo una enemiga enigmática, llevarla a los confines del placer sobre una cama de recarga hubiera sido una delicia.

_¡Estás loco!_

Tan loco como cada uno de los especímenes que iba encontrando en este nuevo Cybertron. Lo habían recibido de distintas maneras, le hacían pensar que no había nada rescatable en el planeta. Locura y destrucción. Era la desfachatez de un mundo turbio, como creado por otra especie de seres vivientes. En la superficie: un enorme vacío de edificios y casas que pendían al aire como la sonrisa de una maqueta olvidada. En las entrañas: un mundo de bestias, energon venenoso y muerte andante que aparecía, peligrosa, al doblar la esquina de cualquier mortífero corredor.

Dos golpes con un puño cerrado descolocaron el equilibrio del Seeker, sacándolo del trance de sus pensamientos.

Skywarp chocó contra la pared al tiempo que una de las espadas rozó el aire donde había estado su cabeza, sintiendo la estela energética muy cerca de su nariz. Había estado cerca_. A punto de cortarme el cuello_. Pero no quiso darle importancia. Por primera vez en su existencia de soldado estaba controlándose, aprendiendo a incentivar su propia lucha por la autonomía y a pensar por sí mismo qué hacer, a dónde ir, y cómo moverse. Estaba siendo él, después de haber vivido como un seguidor de órdenes automatizado para escuchar, no para razonar. Sonrió entonces, impulsándose al frente con tanta velocidad, pese a las limitaciones de sus heridas, que Arcee tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar y esquivarle. Skywarp la golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo, haciéndola tambalear al tiempo que sus dedos blancos soltaron la espada energética.

-¿Qué te pareció eso, _Preciosa_? – se rió sin muchas ganas, volteando al piso cuando el tronido del arma anunció su aterrizaje, dando varios giros en el suelo antes de quedar estática, según los ópticos de Skywarp, a los pies de un nuevo invitado.

…

Fueron tres…

De pronto siete.

Después nueve, diez, llegaron a once y la cuenta se perdió en el quince.

El Seeker no pudo seguir contando porque la sorpresa era demasiado grande como para darle un orden dentro de su cabeza. Después de las diez primeras sombras amontonadas en el centro del corredor, los números habían perdido sentido. Los extraños Transformers se habían cincelado suavemente en la oscuridad, iluminados por el mismo fulgor púrpura que había encintado el cuerpo del Autobot asesinado. Tenían los rostros vacíos y se movían con la paciencia de una máquina sin cerebro, apilándose unos sobre otros, displicentes al dolor de sus heridas, mancillando la penumbra con sus deformadas presencias de luz. Uno detrás de otro. Uno al lado de otro. Todos mirando al Decepticon y a la Autobot como si jamás hubieran visto dos mecanismos Cybertronianos en sus vidas.

Y eran tantos…

Eran tantos que la urgencia de salir corriendo volvió a golpear dolorosamente en los deseos de supervivencia de Skywarp. ¿No era suficiente con Arcee? Los que se iban amontonando a su derecha decían lo contrario. Tantos, que ya no hacían falta más para que el Seeker comenzara a comprender que la guerra dentro de la que estaba peleando era más palpable en este instante, solitario y frío, que lo que había sido en todos sus anteriores millones de años de batalla. Jamás la había sentido tan letal, tan oscura y amenazante. El miedo latía constantemente en su chispa vital, le recordaba que no había nadie a su espalda para protegerle, que sus alas estaban descubiertas, que en los pasillos aguardaban enigmas de pesadilla y una maniática Autobot que deseaba, sólo por haberlo visto, arrancarle la chispa del cuerpo.

¿Dónde quedaban las bromas, las trampas, y Thundercracker pensando en el peligro mientras él pensaba en divertirse?

Tomando sentido. Así estaba todo. Tomando el sentido que Skywarp jamás se había obligado a asimilar. La guerra, que durante mucho tiempo había visto como un gigantesco campo de esparcimiento en el que libraba a la muerte por la grandeza de sus hazañas y su experiencia de veterano, estaba ahora traicionándole. Le había llevado _allí_, le había rodeado de enemigos esquizoides. Estaba herido gracias a esa misma guerra, que había puesto a tres Autobots detrás de él en una batalla aérea para derribarle y lanzarle al campo de juegos de una fiera sensual pero traicionera. Y estaba solo. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba tan solo como Starscream, de quien se burlaba cuando éste era expulsado de la base Némesis para lidiar solo con sus problemas, siempre lo había estado.

Pero las diferencias eran enormes y compararse era una burla. Starscream_ vivía_ solo, estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de su propia mente como único amigo. No tenía a nadie en la espalda y lo asimilaba con orgullo. Starscream vivía desafiando a la muerte de maneras innecesarias pero fascinantes. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación lóbrega del miedo y del furor cuando atacaba a Megatron pese a la anticipación de su fracaso. Sabía que perdería, que pagaría su precio, pero no le importaba. Se veía en sus ópticos rojos, siempre cínicos, el ímpetu de actuar por su cuenta para fastidiar a los Autobots, para fastidiar a todo el mundo, para intentar remover a Cybertron de su órbita muerta en un afán de transportarlo a la tierra y alimentarlo de ella.

Solo. Todo él solo. Starscream siempre solo.

Skywarp, por otro lado, olvidaba que no había nadie a su espalda. Solo, pero temeroso de ello, se perdía en la inmensidad de los pasillos subterráneos, encandilado por la luz de las aguas energéticas, enceguecido por la oscuridad de un mundo de tubos y ruinas, poco a poco recordando que lo único que él decidía era lo único que tenía para salir de este inferno o transportase más a fondo en el nido de monstruos que desconocía y rápidamente odiaba.

Al ver a los extraños robots apilarse ante él, se mantuvo con su rifle izquierdo en alto, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Arcee. Se quedaron ahí por un momento, ambos mirando de reojo a la ostentosa manada de Transformers enajenados que se iba congregando al otro lado del pasillo. Ella sonreía, emanando petulancia, destellando en sus ópticos la misma locura incurable que la había llevado a torturar al único Seeker que había conocido en persona. Él tenía una mueca de rencor e incredulidad que sólo se perturbaba para transformarse en un inconfundible gesto de cansancio. ¿De dónde salían tantos problemas?

-Esto es otro archivo corrupto de mi procesador – se dijo a sí mismo, jugando con la idea de bajar el arma y largarse en dirección contraria a la de todos.

Podría alejarse, se decía; con sólo moverse podría incitarlos a atacar. Podría dejárselos a ella y esperar, casi con resignación, que la destrozaran.

-Pobrecitos – sentenció la melódica voz de la Autobot. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, perforando de nuevo su rostro.

El Seeker giró la cabeza hacia ella, incrédulo, a punto de ceder ante el ataque de rabia que venía amenazando con explotar su procesador, sus circuitos, su chispa entera.

_¿Pobrecitos ellos? ¿Qué hay de mí, maldita demente?_

Ella giró el rostro hacia él, asustándolo.

-Es una pena, Skywarp – musitaron sus grandes labios azules. Después materializó su segunda espada en la palma de su mano derecha, riéndose con locura al ver la tensión del brazo negro, cuyo rifle se contuvo de volarle la cabeza.- El energon oscuro impedirá que nos conozcamos mejor… Por ahora.

¿Energon oscuro?

Skywarp retrocedió hasta chocar la espalda contra la pared, sin dejar de apuntar su arma contra la cabeza firme de Arcee. La Autobot giró el cuerpo, quedando de frente al tumulto de enajenados Transformers que seguían todos y cada uno de los movimientos de ambos. En su rostro, la mueca de burla había sido reemplazada por el silencio de la tranquilidad, con los ópticos entornados en ellos, la espada bamboleándose en una de sus manos. De pronto el Seeker, ubicado a su derecha, dejó de ser importante. Lo veía por el rabillo de sus sensores visuales, lo sentía, percibiendo todas y cada una de las vibraciones de su cuerpo mecánico, oía su chispa pulsando al otro lado de la agrietada cabina…

Sentía su terror, su odio. Arcee se alimentaba de ello.

Tres pasos al frente la dejaron a pocos metros del seto de monstruos, y sonrió, levantando la espada.

El Seeker miró, entre maravillado y horrorizado, cómo la barrera de monstruos se rompió en dos decenas de robots furiosos que se lanzaron contra la Autobot, obligándolo a él a recorrerse de prisa, rengueando por el dolor y la inutilidad progresiva de sus sistemas internos. No perdió de vista, sin embargo, la masacre que los instintos asesinos de Arcee desenvainaron contra todos ellos. La espada ondeó rápidamente en el aire, cercenando cabezas, cortando brazos. Subió tan alto que arrancó dos pares de alas, bajó tan rápido que tasajeó las piernas, los pies, y la cintura de un desdichado, seccionando también una conexión de tubos en la pared.

Los Transformers gruñían, saliendo de cualquier dirección, llegando a ella, sepultándola bajo una mole movible de cuerpos deformados, llenándola de sangre y de su pulsar desenfrenado de chispas vitales envenenadas por ese poder oscuro del que Skywarp todavía no tenía conocimiento.

_Energon oscuro._

El Seeker retrocedió lentamente, sintiendo el espectáculo cada vez más cerca de su campo energético, impregnándose del último hálito de calor de los indeseables. Todos morirían. Todos exterminados por la atractiva y peligrosa locura de Arcee. Arcee, la Autobot demente. Ese demonio que lo perseguía sin descanso, que lo odiaba a él como odiaba todo lo que se movía ante sus dorados ópticos. Estaba acabando con los monstruos que competían con ella en la misma pesadilla que lentamente enloquecía al único espectador coherente. Skywarp, de espaldas ante la enredadera de escombros por la que había llegado, había quedado estático, mirando la danza siniestra de la espada partiendo cuerpos y rebanando cabezas; mirándola a ella contonearse como un hada de luz en medio de la brumosa oscuridad. El halo de su espada dibujaba dóciles figuras geométricas que bañaban de gracia su rostro. El mismo rostro en el que él perdía y recuperaba la esperanza de escapar con vida.

_Esa sonrisa._

Skywarp no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa.

El energon salpicando en todas direcciones, remplazando el fulgor de los cuerpos poseídos que morían por la espada y por los violentos golpes, estaba dejando una interesante decoración en el suelo y las paredes. Ella, en medio de la masacre, se reía, ofendiendo a todos sus enemigos con insultos distintos, inventados por la lógica trasgredida de su procesador incapaz de cotejar palabras y razonamientos banales como los de cualquier otro mecanismo furioso. Era comprensible: ella no podía ser igual a nadie más. Ella era diferente, creada única, se convertía en la esencia del monstruo que nadie quiere pero que todos necesitan a su lado. Fascinante. Toda ella fascinante. Fascinante cómo se movía. Fascinante cómo asesinaba. Fascinantes sus manos y sus piernas rápidas.

En lo que hacía, Arcee poseía un estilo diferente, tan _fascinante_ que tenía a Skywarp rendido a observarla pese a que deseaba marcharse y huir de ella para ponerse a salvo. Pero no podía dejar de ver el brillo de la hoja tocar pasivamente el metal endurecido de los chasises. No podía dejar de ver cómo eran cortados y quemados, cómo ese filo transparente llegaba en un siseo de calor a las primeras aleaciones del cuerpo y las traspasaba sin esfuerzo, rompiendo las placas de la armadura, corroyendo el material blando de los cables y los tubos de funciones vitales, donde reventaba los circuitos de lógica motriz, mental, sensorial. Llegaba la espada al centro mismo de la existencia, perforando las placas internas de las bombas de combustible y los componentes vitales, que explotaban en mil pedazos de metal, sangre púrpura y circuitos que entretejían una maraña de desorden sangriento, dejando huellas letales que jamás sanarían. Arcee exterminaba a las chispas contaminadas con un placer insano que él no podía dejar de observar, sintiéndose parte de la locura.

_Esa sonrisa que mataba._

Ni siquiera él, con millones de años de pelear en una guerra de fracciones discernientes, había sentido tanta pasión y entrega al matar a sus enemigos. Vivía guiado por el odio hacia una antigua jerarquía dominante, cuyo fin había sido despedazar pensamientos y esgrimir estatutos sociales inalcanzables por alguien como él, pero ahora podía desahogar la furia de su antigua incapacidad asesinando a los culpables. El odio de Arcee, por otro lado, parecía incrementar cuando sesgaba la vida de una persona. Se veía impetuosa sin importar la amplitud de sus sonrisas, aniquilando por la necesidad de percibirse viva.

Hacía sentir al Seeker tan pequeño e insignificante que por momentos Skywarp dudaba de su propia bravura como Decepticon. Cuando él peleaba en las batallas, sus disparos eran mayormente desde el aire. Mataba y no sentía compasión. Mataba y _le gustaba hacerlo_, apegado a la ideología del soldado perfecto que estimulaba a la evolución de la causa Decepticon. Se creía privilegiado por la confianza de Megatron. Se veía dotado de poderes únicos, envidiados por todos. Era fiel a la causa y se abrazaba al servilismo hacia su líder como el único prospecto de vida que llevaba desempeñando desde que había entrado en el cíclico acontecimiento de la guerra. _Pero él no podía ser como ella._ Tan profunda y monstruosa.

Era un soldado y se entregaba a lo que hacía. _Pero ella ahora lo hacía ver diferente_. Skywarp sentía que su pasado de violencia y odio era una broma al compararlo con el fervor y el amor hacia la muerte que ella exudaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo hacía sentir inútil, quizás perezoso, falto de carácter y entrega -como lo acusaban sus compañeros aéreos-. Pocas veces había tenido el privilegio de acercarse tanto a una víctima para asesinarla y salpicarse de su esencia, arrancándole la vida de una forma tan ilustrativa. No tenía ese_ amor_. Carecía del mismo gusto que ella… No estaba dañado mentalmente.

Aún quedaban en su consciencia ciertos principios básicos de la naturaleza. Quizás aún respetaba ciertas normas civiles. Quizás…

-Primus… - murmuró al sentir que sus tanques internos querían purgar la poca energía que aún poseían.

Tanta sangre, tanta peste.

Arcee lo hacía con gracia. Los despedazaba sin prisa, quedándose con un rostro de sonrisa demente que disfrutaba todos sus movimientos, que imaginaba nuevas formas para blandir la espada y eliminar a una persona, bestializándola con la misma intensidad con la que su chispa vital, también bestializada, pulsaba dentro de su pecho.

Fue solamente su instinto de supervivencia, anteponiéndose más fuerte que su natural curiosidad y morbo, lo que le ordenó a Skywarp largarse finalmente de ahí. Sus deseos por mirar la danza mortal de la Autobot podían irse al carajo. No quería estar ahí cuando ella terminara de despedazar enfermos y se acordara de él. No quería estar cerca de ese monstruo tan fascinante y perverso…

Le aterraba, ahora lo sabía. Lo reconocía. Le aterraba como nada más en su existencia le había aterrado antes.

Tenía que matarla antes de que ella lo matara a él.

…

De cierta manera, la luz que borboteaba suavemente desde los oasis le reconfortaba. Brotaba de las paredes, inundaba los pocillos interminables del piso, invadiendo el suelo que hacía millones de años no había sido pisado por mecanismos pensantes. Era un fulgor azul claro, casi divino, que delineaba los contornos de las máquinas anexadas a las paredes, recalcaba el borde de las puertas y se reflejaba en las pantallas apagadas, ubicadas en lo alto de los techos llenos de cables y residuos de fauna salvaje. Skywarp se sentía más seguro ahí dentro de lo que jamás se había sentido estando afuera, vagando por los interminables pasillos llenos de bestias y animales irreconocibles.

No perdía la costumbre de mirar por sobre su hombro mientras intentaba echar a andar una de las enormes consolas, apretando botones dormidos, buscándole forma y razón al viejo teclado sobre el que los dedos de su única mano funcional imploraban un milagro; Sólo un chasquido, un pitido, una señal que indicara que podría quedarse ahí hasta que la ayuda arribara y lo sacaran de ese espantoso lugar.

Después de varias pruebas fallidas, empuñó la mano y comenzó a golpear con desespero la parte blanda de los botones, aplastando teclas y conectores por igual, quebrando una vieja carcasa de vidrio que cedió ante su poder y se desmoronó al interior vacío del panel. Skywarp maldijo en diversas clases de Cybertroniano, sumergido en su nuevo arranque de furia. Quiso destruirlo todo, pero una voz interior, la misma que lo había obligado a dejar de mirar a Arcee, le detuvo, pidiéndole calma, recordándole que debía pensar. Pensar como un soldado._ ¡Piensa!_ Y así lo hizo, recargándose en el borde de la mesa, apoyando su peso cansado en su brazo, con las piernas temblorosas y las alas inmóviles detrás de su espalda. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién hablaba? Lo escuchaba con más frecuencia, oía un torrente de imaginación zumbar como un susurro en su mente, contaminándole como contaminados habían estado los monstruos robóticos de los corredores.

-Esto es una locura – murmuró, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- Estúpida suerte. Estúpida máquina -. Sus ópticos miraron con desprecio el enorme monitor apagado delante de él, y su puño volvió a golpear el teclado, dejando escapar un alarido de furia.

Skywarp dio dos pasos atrás, preparándose para dar una patada a las entrañas de la máquina, pero un repentino chasquido de estática le hizo congelar su pie a medio camino. Sus instintos se alertaron de inmediato. Su cabeza se alzó y clavó sus ópticos en el monitor que segundos atrás había estado apagado. Miró los primeros destellos de la interferencia haciendo un mundo de gusanillos blancos y parpadeos azules detrás del sucio vidrio. Después dio un brinco de susto en el momento en el que un par de bocinas ocultas en alguna parte del cuarto, tronaron con un chirrido sórdido, atroz, que comenzó a reproducir los borboteos de un sintonizador en falla. El centro de comando se abotagó de un rechinido infernal apabullando por completo el sutil susurro del agua y de la fauna cibernética.

El Seeker se desesperó al instante, sintiéndose traicionado por el ruido. ¡Lo descubrirían!

-Cállate… ¡Cállate, cállate! - Con la palma de la mano golpeó las teclas y los botones, imponiendo tanta fuerza que por un momento la pantalla perdió los siseos de estática y quedó completamente en blanco, transmitiendo un brillo más poderoso que el de las aguas brotando de las paredes.

Después de dos largos minutos, en los que Skywarp intentó a toda costa adivinar la secuencia de las configuraciones antiguas y los números de las teclas, el fulgor del monitor se trasgredió a un destello negro, y cientos de lecturas pequeñas empezaron a caer en una cascada de comandos, secuencias desconocidas y claves que él jamás había descifrado ni siquiera en sus turnos de monitoreo en el Centro de comando del Némesis. Nunca les había encontrado un sentido lógico y no sabía de nadie, a excepción de Soundwave, que las entendiera de verdad.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo y desde luego la paci…

La pantalla dejó de lanzar lecturas y se puso nuevamente en blanco.

Él miró intensamente cada una de las siglas Cybertronianas que comenzaron a encriptarse al centro del holograma, olvidándose de su alrededor cuando sus ópticos distinguieron el significado de una única pregunta:

_**¿Continuar con protocolo de análisis?**_

Sí / No

Skywarp lo pensó durante varios segundos, mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta. Continuar con el análisis podría implicar que la pantalla volvería a perderse en otra lectura interminable de códigos y números que lo harían a él perder el tiempo, tiempo que no tenía en lo absoluto. Arcee debía estar tras su pista de nuevo, riéndose sola, incentivada por el olor del energon y el poder de la muerte que tantos Transformers enloquecidos le habían brindado.

¿Sí o no?

Sacudió la cabeza, clavando los ópticos en el monitor. Su mano se posó sobre dos botones en el panel de comando, acariciándolos con la superficie de sus sensores. _Jamás has pensado en nada que tenga que ver con esto. ¿Qué te hace querer pensar en algo ahora?_

**Sí/No** continuó parpadeando frente a él, enfureciéndolo.

_No lo sé._

**Sí/ No.**

_Sólo es un estúpido protocolo, puedes trabajar sin hacerlo._

**Sí/ No.**

_Diablos._

**Sí/No**.

-¡No! – gritó, apretando un botón azul con fuerza.

Las lecturas de la pantalla se borraron al instante, despejándola. Apareció la leyenda de "**secuencia abortada**", lanzándole un furtivo golpe de ansiedad que lo dobló en dos, manteniéndose en pie sólo por la voluntad de no flaquear ahora que había llegado tan lejos, siempre sobreviviendo, siempre peleando.

-¿Ahora qué? – rezongó entre dientes, mirando de reojo un viejo banco de metal arrumbado bajo los escombros de un buró destrozado. Cuántas ganas de sentarse por un momento.

Cuántas ganas de tenderse en el piso a dormir, a no hacer nada, a esperar en silencio y en paz que las soluciones llegaran solas.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, incapaz de reprimir el molesto temblor en sus piernas, que tras varios segundos de lanzar advertencias de descompensación energética, lo dejaron caer al suelo sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Al intentar levantarse de nuevo, sus rotores lo impidieron. Sus rodillas se negaban a enderezarse. Sus pies no querían seguir soportando su peso. Maldijo en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza, víctima de la indignación y la furia. De no haber sido por el sutil ronroneo de la computadora principal, cuyo monitor se regeneraba lentamente en la forma de un menú bendito enumerando diferentes opciones de comunicación e investigación, Skywarp se habría dado finalmente por vencido, mandando su instinto de supervivencia al carajo.

Estaba cansado, sus reservas energéticas vaciándose rápidamente. Tenía hambre. Sentía dolor. Había muchas fallas y pocas soluciones.

-Al diablo con todo. ¡Quiero salir de aquí! – Se instó a sí mismo, volviendo a aferrarse del borde del tablero, de donde tomó la fuerza para impulsarse nuevamente hacia arriba.- Sólo… quiero salir de aquí… -. Logró ponerse de pie, mirando con más atención todos y cada uno de los botones sobre el tablero.

_Esfuérzate, Skywarp._

Un poco más no haría daño. Un poco más nunca hacía daño.

No estaba preparado para morir.

…

-_Transferencia del patrón de reconocimiento a cuadrante 734-8. _– transmitió la voz aburrida de Starscream mediante un canal privado.

-_Entendido._

Dos breems atrás, la frecuencia personal de Skywarp había interrumpido en los comunicadores privados de ambos Seekers, entrañando un mar de misterio del que fue imposible rescatar algo coherente. Las palabras fragmentadas, al otro lado de la línea, habían sido ininteligibles, reemplazadas por una cruel sintonía de estática que los mantuvo a ambos al borde del suspenso, escuchando la voz de Skywarp distorsionarse en sílabas y desesperados gritos de pánico. _Estaba vivo_. Después de varias horas de búsqueda, finalmente confirmaban el factor primordial para seguir adelante con la misión de localizar al tercer miembro de su escuadra aérea: Skywarp estaba vivo.

Los balbuceos del Seeker oscuro habían dicho tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que había sido imposible distinguir un dato o una señal de ubicación, pero se sabía que había estado moviéndose. ¿Cómo había podido alejarse tanto en tan poco tiempo? Ruido y estática fueron las únicas respuestas. Nada valioso para localizarlo. Técnicamente, y en lo que a Starscream concernía, Skywarp no había dicho nada inteligente salvo gritar que estaba vivo y necesitaba ayuda. _Como siempre_, las señales cognitivas cotejadas en su procesador era lentas, la información importante pasaba al segundo plano de su importancia porque en él no habían primeros planos, no había lógica, sólo instinto y patrones. Y eso, en soledad, lo hacía un mecanismo inútil que jamás sabría cómo dirigirse y controlarse a sí mismo para sobrevivir.

Estaba perdido. Estaría perdido para siempre si ellos dos –si Starscream, específicamente- no le daba un paradero y una ubicación fija de localización.

_-Reporte de codificación de señal_ – demandó saber Starscream, desacelerando la potencia de sus propulsores traseros.

Thundercracker se acompasó a su lado, volando ala con ala bajo el manto inacabable de las estrellas y los lejanos planetas del espacio. Se cernían sobre la ciudad, dos Seekers solos como las aves abandonadas de una parvada. Edificios viejos, calles bombardeadas y una espesa neblina de contaminación se expandía en las avenidas vacías, espabilándose levemente cuando el tormento de las turbinas de ambos Decepticons pasaba sobre las azoteas, perturbando la tranquilidad de los escombros y los animales salvajes, cuyos ópticos brillaban como puntillos mordaces, apenas visibles por las dos rápidas máquinas de guerra.

-_Ningún progreso, Starscream. Skywarp continúa fuera del rango de triangulación._

Pero vivo.

-_O muerto_ – recalcó el otro, girando hacia un costado para evitar colisionar con la punta de una vieja antena.- _No me sorprendería la noticia. Un Seeker de Élite derribado por tres estúpidos Autobots no merece que…_

_-¿Quién lo dice? _- Thundercracker volvió a posicionarse a su lado, más por costumbre de una vida peleando bajo su comando que por gusto.- _Tú has sido derribado por los Aerialbots, Starscream, y no es necesario recordarte que son máquinas _terrestres_ con pocos ciclos orbitales de consciencia Cybertroniana._

Fue el estruendoso rugido de los propulsores traseros de Starscream eyectando una explosión de energía lo que obligó al Seeker azul a expandir sus alerones y echar el fuselaje a un lado para evitar que el ala plateada del Comandante Aéreo, que había girado violentamente hacia él, chocara dolorosamente con la suya.

-_¡No digas estupideces! Ya estaríamos camino a ese sucio planeta terrestre si el idiota hubiera seguido mis órdenes. ¡Les espeté claramente no salir del espacio aéreo indicado! _– gritó, amenazando con volver a atacar a Thundercracker pese a que el peligro de que ambos cayeran por una colisión era latente.- _Debería dar la orden de retirada y dejarlo a su suerte._

_Sabes que no lo harías, _se dijo Thundercracker, alineándose nuevamente detrás del propulsor derecho de Starscream. No le preocupaban los reproches, mucho menos los amenazantes comentarios de la voz rasposa que invadía su comunicador interno cada cinco minutos. No abandonarían a Skywarp sin dar por concluido que estaba definitivamente fuera de línea, lo que había sido desmentido cuando la comunicación con él se estableció pocos breems atrás.

Starscream era habilidoso con las palabras, pero una vida de escucharlo utilizarlas a su beneficio había inmunizado a Thundercracker de creerle cualquier cosa. Podía leerlo entre líneas tan bien como conocía cada uno de los gestos maliciosos de Skywarp. Y quizás no era preocupación lo que impulsaba a su líder de escuadra a seguir buscando, sino la urgencia de no perder un elemento valioso a su disposición. Cinco millones de años volando en conjunto habían dejado en ellos algo más fuerte que la amistad: la costumbre. Las habilidades de Skywarp y Thundercracker en conjunto eran los asiduos pensamientos tácticos de Starscream para comandar una victoria en una batalla aérea. Conocía las competencias, los defectos y las debilidades de ambos, y si se pensaba más a fondo, la racionalidad militar también había degenerado en algo parecido a una especie de costumbre _social_ dentro de él.

No eran amigos de Starscream. Thundercracker no compatibilizaba esa idea dentro de sus procesadores. Pero eran lo más cercano a un camarada para el Comandante Aéreo. Sólo ellos soportaban su presencia sin largarse. Sólo ellos lo escuchaban explotar en mil insultos y reproches contra Megatron y aun así continuar a su lado. Sólo ellos podían compartir una mesa con él y aguantar un cómodo silencio antes de que Skywarp comenzara a provocar la ira de su volátil carácter. Starscream no era amigo de nadie, pero era inteligente, y esa inteligencia le concedía el juicio de continuar buscando a su compañero aéreo en pos de no perder la valiosa ventaja de sus habilidades teletransportadoras.

-_Es maravilloso ver cuánto te preocupas por nosotros_.

-_Pffs… son una pérdida de tiempo y de recursos. Debería reemplazarlos. Traer mentes frescas y obedientes a mi círculo de confianza me evitaría este tipo de problemas._

-_Está vivo_ – le recordó Thundercracker, analizando dos veces cada una de las lecturas que aparecían en su radar.

Todo podría ser un enemigo potencial escondiéndose en las sombras. La ciudad abandonada, a punto de desmoronarse ante el poderío de sus turbinas, era un laberinto de callejones, escombros y ventanas deformes, negras por el vacío que jamás sería llenado nuevamente. Habían sobrevolado tantas veces la zona donde Skywarp había sido derribado que la tensión en los alerones traseros de Starscream era evidente desde cualquier ángulo. La molestia estaba dando campo a la desesperación.

-_Su último reporte fue hace dos breems… Puede pasar cualquier cosa en dos Breems, Thundercracker_ – dijo Starscream con voz sombría. La ausencia de burla fue precisa en sus palabras, de nuevo escondiendo el significado de sus intenciones e ideas.- _Descendamos._

A pocos metros de tocar el suelo, las dos aeronaves se transformaron en sus formas bípedas, cayendo en distintos puntos de la oscura y caliente callejuela donde Skywarp había transmitido su última señal de auxilio cuando fue derribado. Thundercracker inspeccionó por segunda vez el aparatoso callejón, encontrando los mismos charcos de metal fundido, los escombros y la basura que había visto en su primer descenso, varios breems atrás. El humo había ido perdiendo espesor y el color negro había sido reemplazado por una especie de telilla blanquecina que se elevaba a pocos metros del piso, desapareciendo en el aire viciado del planeta. No se necesitaban ópticos expertos para saber que el aterrizaje del Seeker negro había sido duro. Muchas de las piezas del fuselaje de Skywarp podían dar un diagnóstico aproximado del estado de su cuerpo y quizás de su desesperación de ser encontrado. Pero, ¿por qué había decidido moverse?

Skywarp no tendía a actuar con mucha lógica, pero tampoco era estúpido. Thundercracker le daba el beneficio de la duda y prefería pensar que su único amigo tenía un procesador diferente al de cualquier otro Transformer que hubiera conocido en su vida. Imaginaba que las habilidades teletransportadoras del Seeker oscuro eran uno de los _porqués_ más importantes para explicar muchas de sus fallas y de su grave déficit de atención. Su procesador estaba lleno de información geográfica, mapas, triangulaciones y cálculos que debían abarcar casi todo el ancho de sus discos de memoria. _Pensaba diferente_. _Era diferente_. Pero ¿eso explicaba que hubiera huido de su zona de aterrizaje?

Thundercracker entró en el callejón, sorteando con cuidado los escombros sueltos que brotaban del piso. Sus ópticos estaban fijos en el fondo oscuro, donde la pared que había detenido el impacto de su compañero aéreo estaba abollada. Las marcas del suelo, en forma de túneles de polvo y óxido, indicaban el esfuerzo de alguien herido por moverse. Detectó energon fresco bajo el ancho de dos enormes carpetas metálicas y se agachó a cerciorarse que el color del fluido no pertenecía a ningún componente vital en peligro. Skywarp era un Transformer impredecible, pero incluso él actuaba conforme a su instinto de supervivencia cuando su vida estaba de por medio. ¿Estaba siendo amenazado aún después de haber sido dado por muerto? El enorme boquete en la pared a su derecha hizo a Thundercracker ponerse de pie, mirando con intensidad el desastre del interior del cuarto, cuyos restos de muebles, repisas y pedazos de techo estaban esparcidos en cualquier dirección.

Una silueta con alas se paró en medio de la entrada del callejón, haciendo nada de ruido ni siquiera cuando el siseo de sus servos al moverse despresurizaba el aire a su alrededor. Sus ópticos rojos, llenos de hastío y maldad, se entrecerraron al mirar directamente el perfil del Seeker azul.

-Recibí una transmisión de Shockwave – dijo, cruzándose de brazos cuando Thundercracker volteó a verlo.- Debemos irnos.

-¿Qué pasa? - Thundercracker olvidó por un momento el interior de la sala derruida.

-Se reactivaron los sistemas internos de una de las refinerías subterráneas a pocos kilómetros de aquí – explicó Starscream con aburrimiento, preparando su mecanismo para activar su transformación.- Andando. Nos encargaremos de Skywarp más tarde.

El Seeker azul evitó gruñir en voz alta, entrecerrando los ópticos.

-¿Así de fácil lo das por saldado?

Starscream sonrió, mirándose los dedos de una mano en una clara muestra de displicencia.

-Esto es importante, tonto. Todo indica que los Autobots encontraron una de las viejas fuentes de energon del planeta y es _mi_ deber impedir que la conserven si actualmente mantiene energía activa… - Cliqueó el vocalizador, neutralizando su sonrisa en una mueca más serena. -Donde quiera que esté Skywarp, si se ha alejado tanto por su cuenta y aún conserva la fuerza para comunicarse, puede resistir un poco más sin ayuda.

Thundercracker aparcó los punteros de sus ópticos en los profundos rasguños de la pared a su izquierda, notando la seriedad de las heridas en el metal y la manera secuencial en la que éstas se repartían en varios puntos de los escombros y el piso. No tenían el patrón del aterrizaje; parecían haber sido infringidas recientemente por algo muy afilado, algo que podría penetrar hasta el centro mismo de la corteza de un cuerpo para despedazarlo al instante.

-No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo, Thundercracker – masculló Starscream, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Te lo estoy ordenando.

…

_Energon oscuro_, le había dicho Arcee, con el sonido escapando de sus labios como un néctar prohibido. Lo había revelado con gracia y cinismo, divertida por las reacciones que sacaba de él, por todo lo que sucedía alrededor de él. Lo había dicho por añadir otra mágica preocupación al golpeado semblante de su presa, que aún no dimensionaba sus problemas como era adecuado. Ella, sin embargo, vivía atormentada por las maravillas que sólo su oscura chispa vital podía disfrutar como ningún conquistador, villano o dictador jamás podría comprender. Arcee lo quería todo. Amaba lo que pasaba en el paraje de su mundo como amaba blandir su espada y destrozarlo todo. Pero no se comprendía a sí misma como comprendía al fiero instinto de ansiedad que brotaba de su pecho y escapaba como un disparo de sus manos, borbotando en su garganta con un grito atroz e interminable que se transformaba en una carcajada siniestra.

Él estaba en el salón de comando.

Las alarmas de reactivación de las computadoras principales lo habían delatado. Arcee las había escuchado durante los eternos minutos que chilló la chicharra a través de los conductos de ventilación, taladrando sus audios por sobre el susurro de las cascadas de energía y las descompresiones de vapor de la maquinaria del planeta. Sabía dónde estaba Skywarp sin necesidad de ponerse a otear las señales del aire y del suelo como un perro cazador. Años enteros de soledad le habían enseñado los caminos, las casas, las habitaciones vacías y los senderos donde habitaban las bestias robóticas que Cybertron había creado como una defensa natural ante la catástrofe de sus propias creaciones.

Arcee había navegado en cada una de sus calles externas y subterráneas, convirtiéndose en parte de ellas.

Su mano soltó los cables de la cabeza que había arrancado a la última de sus víctimas y guardó su espada, desmaterializándola en alguno de sus compartimientos internos. Luego levantó la cabeza, sonriendo. Sería más fácil llegar por los conductos de refrigeración. Más rápido también, considerando que las reservas energéticas de Skywarp estaban por terminarse y lo único que encontraría de él sería un cuerpo en estasis. _Qué lástima_. Se rió, dando un gran salto que la dejó sostenerse de la base deteriorada de un tubo de descontaminación. Después se deslizó rumbo a la superficie de un grueso caño oxidado, cuya base apenas soportó el peso de su cuerpo.

Detrás de ella se abría la maravillosa vista de un fondo de tuberías, expresos autómatas volando en cualquier dirección y un sinfín de pequeñas bestias moviéndose sobre sus nidos cibernéticos. Los grandes cristales de energon oscuro y la peligrosa energía azul que supuraba de las paredes alumbraban los contornos desiguales de las entrañas robóticas, rodeadas de maravillosas explosiones eléctricas y tormentas de gases corrosivos en los puntos donde la energía atómica de ambos fluidos se fusionaba.

Las piernas de Arcee se agilizaron en una carrera veloz sobre los tubos y las vigas, brincando de unos a otros en una total displicencia al vacío que se abría bajo sus pies. Las alarmas en el centro de comando habían dejado de sonar pocos minutos atrás, pero sabía que el Seeker continuaba adentro. Sabía que Skywarp, herido y necio por sobrevivir cuando no tenía más alternativa que yacer muerto, estaba esperándola, planeando cómo defenderse, cómo detenerla, cómo sanar su orgullo de soldado herido.

Arcee rió de nuevo, llegando al final de la larga tubería, donde dio un descomunal salto de varios kilómetros de descenso antes de estrellarse rudamente en la maraña de cables de la pared más cercana, de donde se sostuvo con una sola mano, meciéndose de un lado a otro a voluntad hasta dejar de sentir el desenfrenado pulsar de su chispa vital, que muy en el interior de su pecho aún reconocía el peligro de morir por culpa de una mala lectura de reflejos. ¿Qué más emociones podía pedir de la vida cuando ella misma había sido convertida en una aventura sin identidad?

Arcee comenzó a escalar la pared con ayuda de las lianas y las aperturas transformables que sus dedos encontraban, displicente a los autómatas voladores que pasaban rozando su espalda y no la reconocían como un peligro. No la veían pese a sus colores blancos y rosáceos; era pequeña e insignificante, camuflada en una selva de cables, circuitos y enormes tarjetas de nodos y chips. Arcee hubiera adorado asesinarlos si en ellos hubiera existido un poco de conciencia, pero la idea de encontrar a Skywarp y volver a ver su rostro aterrado estaba convirtiéndose en una obsesión. Debía sanar esa necesidad cuanto antes… debía escucharlo gritar.

_Grita, Decepticon._

Se estremeció de cuerpo entero, riéndose. Cuando llegó al borde de un conducto oscuro, se sujetó con fuerza y se impulsó arriba, introduciéndose hasta ennegrecer por completo su cuerpo. Sus ópticos ámbar brillaron con locura, conduciéndola a cuatro patas por un camino desigual en el que muy pocos Transformers se habrían atrevido a aventurarse. ¿Cómo le iría al Seeker en un lugar así? El sólo pensarlo la hizo gritar de gusto, ensanchando su sonrisa, que se mantuvo viva en su semblante hasta el momento exacto en el que llegó frente a una ventanilla de tejas destrozadas y miró el gratificante halo de luz azul que violaba la privacidad de las sombras.

El rostro de Arcee se iluminó con sorpresa y curiosidad, mirando su objetivo al otro lado de la habitación.

_Siempre lo encontraba_. Era emocionante lo mucho que él batallaba en esconderse y lo fácil que ella continuaba encontrándolo. Inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo la morbosidad nublar el juicio de su procesador. Al otro lado de las tablillas estaba Skywarp, dándole la espalda. El Seeker estaba hincado en el piso, con las alas abajo y muchas de sus heridas nuevamente abiertas. Se veía exhausto y a punto de ceder ante un estasis de emergencia, pero los movimientos fluidos de su único brazo funcional decían que aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes para atacar los restos de un cuerpo inerte que estaba tirado frente él. Mas lo que terminó de fascinar por completo a su espectadora fue descubrir, después de unos minutos de observarlo, que la mano del Seeker estaba hurgando desesperadamente en el abdomen del muerto, haciendo a un lado componentes oxidados y mangueras reventadas que se desmoronaban a su paso.

Tras varios jaloneos y gruñidos de desespero, Skywarp sacó de entre la masa de metal una especie de tanque compacto que apenas podía sostener con sus dedos. Con movimientos temblorosos lo agitó cerca de su audio izquierdo, escuchando con atención lo que había dentro. _Éxito._ Por la manera en la que el apuesto perfil de su rostro se iluminó en una especie de irónica felicidad, el cilindro contenía lo que él buscaba.

El _pobre_ moría de hambre. Las manos de Arcee se aferraron a las tabillas de la ventana, ensanchando sus ópticos.

Tantos años de permanecer muerto no habían hecho que el Energon almacenado dentro del tanque de emergencia del anónimo Transformer se secara. _Muy inteligente_. Arcee sonrió, mirando a su Seeker arrastrarse de rodillas hasta una mesa volcada, cuyo borde afilado utilizó como navaja para rasgar la tapa soldada del contenedor, que cedió después de dos, tres golpes directos, cayendo al piso con un tronido seco que desprendió partículas de óxido y metal en polvo.

Skywarp se quedó quieto. Con los hombros tensos y el semblante cabizbajo observó el interior del tanque. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Desobedeciendo órdenes, como siempre hacía, queriendo lucir su habilidad ante la destreza aérea de sus compañeros de escuadra, quienes daban poco mérito a sus triunfos, sólo a sus fracasos. Los sistemas internos del Seeker expulsaron una ligera compresa de aire caliente. Era lo más bajo que había caído.

Arcee se acomodó mejor frente a la ventanilla, enarbolada ante la vista de los profundos golpes en el herido fuselaje del Seeker, pero sobre todo ante la mirada de su decepcionado rostro, completamente sumido en la vergüenza. Skywarp dejó de contemplar el tanque de energon que tenía entre los dedos y se lo llevó a los labios, bebiendo de un solo trago la poca o mucha energía que contenía. Después lo lanzó a un costado, tapándose la boca con fuerza para evitar que sus tanques internos, completamente asqueados ante la idea de consumir energon previamente procesado, purgara el desagradable líquido que había hecho contacto con sus sensores gustativos.

_Tan repugnante, tan excelso._

La espada volvió a materializarse en la mano de Arcee, segura de que las interrupciones se habían terminado por completo. Skywarp se había dado a sí mismo la energía suficiente para vivir y resistir su propia muerte. Ahora tenían tiempo de sobra.

…

…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Feliz apertura de año 2013 para todos :P Y como realmente no se me ocurre nada por decir, excepto que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ceso mi vocabulario no sin antes agradecer de nueva cuenta a Taipan Kiryu, cuya ayuda de Beta reader empuja mucho la evolución gramatical y ortográfica de este fan fic, también al ánimo y a las ideas por escribirlo. ¡Gracias!

Y gracias por leer.

Hasta luego.


	5. Forza

_Estamos hechos de penumbra. Surgimos de un núcleo incesante de impulsos, sueños y deseos innatos de hacer lo prohibido: El mal._

* * *

><p><strong>Rumores blasfemos<strong>

Capítulo V

Forza

La sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla tendía a desvanecerse en cuanto los límites de la consciencia probaban que ningún sueño, por más espantoso que fuera, podía competir con la crudeza de la vida real. En las figuraciones corruptas que atacaban su procesador cuando entraba en recarga, todo tendía a retorcerse hacia el lado más maravilloso e increíble de la imaginación, pasando cosas sobrenaturales, apareciendo enemigos invencibles que de un momento a otro cedían ante él. Y también las atrocidades, que solían atacar cuando Skywarp se encontraba en sus momentos más débiles e indefensos de resistencia mental, sucumbían en el segundo exacto en el que volvía a la vida del mundo activo. Su procesador era maravilloso.

Pero la realidad era distinta. En la realidad las cosas no dejaban de suceder cuando encendía los ópticos para salir de la oscuridad. En la realidad su vida continuaba amenazando con terminarse, y él, como único pensante cuyo propósito era evitar que eso sucediera, debía enfrentar a su monstruo personal sin esperanzas de desaparecer de pronto. Todo era Real. El mundo tangible le advertía a Skywarp que un paso en falso lo sumiría definitivamente al abismo de la perdición. Moriría, y nada podría evitarlo si no emprendía un pronto camino de vuelta a la superficie.

Tirado de rodillas frente al destartalado escritorio, observó detenidamente su única mano funcional, pegoteada con los residuos del energon que había bebido segundos atrás, profanando la esterilidad de sus tanques internos. El monitor parpadeante de la enorme computadora seguía encendido, iluminando el perfil de su rostro. En la pantalla brillaban caracteres en Cybertroniano antiguo que el procesador de Seeker había descifrado difícilmente, pudiendo rescatar palabas difusas y el extraño conocimiento de la existencia de una sustancia milenaria que era capaz de formarse a sí misma mediante el paso de tiempo y la fusión inédita de varios residuos meticulosamente analizados. Le llamaron _Energon Oscuro. _Skywarp lo había entendido basándose en el recuerdo de los redondos labios de Arcee pronunciándolo. _Energon oscuro. _¿Qué es el energon oscuro? Su mirada se había clavado en la venenosa boca de la demencia mientras ésta hablaba, mirándola moverse, después sonreír, sofocando el aire alrededor de su delgado rostro y sus enormes ópticos amarillos.

El energon oscuro provenía de las fuentes subterráneas de Cybertron. A principios del descubrimiento había sido escaso, demostrando un alto índice de contaminación para cualquier mecanismo viviente que se expusiera a él. Por esa razón habían decidido aislarlo mediante procesos que Skywarp no había logrado entender sin importar la cantidad de veces que se había dedicado a repetir los mismos párrafos, leyendo aburridamente síntesis y procesos que descartó a favor de su ignorancia. Miró fórmulas sin seguimiento y tecnicismos científicos que decidió pasar de largo para no sufrir un sobrecalentamiento masivo, sobre todo al detectar los rasgos químicos y físicos que jamás entendería sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Los nombres teóricos y reales eran una misma palabra pero con diferentes letras. ¿Por qué se esmeraban en hacer incomprensible lo que podía ser fácil al primer vistazo? Todo para deducir que la energía oscura brotaba milagrosamente de las principales arterias del planeta y sólo emergía en muy pocos abastecimientos subterráneos, acumulándose lentamente hasta formar extensos corredores de cristales, pozos en los corredores y en las cimas alejadas de algunas cascadas de flujo energético. Año tras año creciendo, contaminando fauna mecánica y la vida interna de Cybertron.

La mayoría de los brotes, sin embargo, se apostaban en esa zona: el olvidado sector 0-32. Había sido investigado por científicos Decepticons y Autobots trabajando en una comunión imposible de creer para alguien que, como Skywarp, había vivido una guerra milenaria en la que ambas facciones se habían destruido mutuamente hasta la desintegración total de sus raíces. Pero antes de ello, los absurdos científicos habían establecido un patrón de la fusión de las sustancias, los procesos graduales y las actividades naturales que llevaban al energon puro a combinarse con fluidos con los que jamás debió haber tenido contacto. Ello producía una mezcla única de poder y energía que emitía ondas eléctricas en un radio de miles de kilómetros.

Skywarp entendió que se formaban cristales. Eran enormes, oscuros, y exudaban un brillo purpúreo que en la pantalla holográfica se había visto amplificado por el propio destello del monitor y por el cansancio de Skywarp, que sentía que nada, después de llevar varias horas sobreviviendo a los embates de una psicópata y de un puñado de monstruos, podría sorprenderlo.

Los individuos expuestos a la energía oscura habían caído víctimas de trasgresiones sistemáticas, alteraciones en sus patrones de conducta, mutaciones en los nódulos internos de sus chispas vitales, pero sobre todo habían desarrollado una fuerza exorbitante y una brutalidad instintiva que los llevaba a destruir todo lo que apareciera frente a ellos, sin importar las restricciones con las que los investigadores los habían preparado antes de llevar a cabo el cruel procedimiento.

A Skywarp no le importó adentrarse más en la lectura después de enterarse de aquello. Los científicos pertenecientes a la ideología Autobot habían discernido de la arrogancia y de la soberbia propia de los Decepticons y habían exigido que se detuviera la experimentación con individuos Cybertronianos sanos. Ningún Transformer, sin importar sus delitos, merecía ser expuesto a un horror tan inimaginable como la violación perpetua de sus sistemas motrices y cognitivos, aunque su sacrificio fuera a favor de la ciencia. Unos a favor, otros en contra. Armas en mano, intelectualismo olvidado, el conflicto entre facciones también los alcanzó a ellos y la investigación del energon oscuro y sus sustancias adyacentes quedó finalmente olvidada cuando la guerra fue declarada como un hecho oficial en todo el planeta.

Skywarp ya podía atar los cabos sueltos y pensó que, si se encontraba algún día con cualquiera de ellos, podría decirles unas cuantas cosas acerca de sus estúpidos experimentos, recordando desde el primer instante en el que una de esas cosas lo atacó hasta el momento en el que la enorme consola cobró vida frente a él y comenzó a explicarle cosas que sólo Starscream podría entender.

Los infectados perdían por completo el conocimiento, radiando una energía capaz de penetrar las barreras y los escudos de cualquiera. Esa había sido la contaminación que había sentido embargar la esencia de su propia chispa vital cuando había peleado tan cerca del Autobot. Los monstruos no podían razonar, no entendían palabras ni circunstancias y se guiaban por un impulsivo instinto de destruir. Quizás, para sobrevivir, continuaban alimentándose de aquella extraña sustancia cuando sus sistemas internos requerían reabastecimiento. No pensaban, no sentían. No eran ellos mismos ¿Cómo podían vivir así?

El Seeker continuó contemplando su mano, mirando la mugre entre sus dedos y los milimétricos alambres que emergían de entre sus ranuras torcidas, dañadas por las batallas y los golpes.

No podía imaginarse las vidas de esos seres. No sentía la más mínima empatía hacia ellos, pero sabía que de no haber encontrado el cuarto de mando a tiempo para conocer la historia de las infecciones, hubiera terminado como ellos, contaminado, sin posibilidad de ser salvado. Al ser vencido por el hambre y no tener más fuentes de alimento habría probado el energon oscuro.

¿Cómo sería pisar día a día un suelo de dolor y brutalidad sin estar consciente de ello? Un Skywarp sin cerebro. Un Skywarp condenado a vagar eternamente dentro de la hostil soledad de un laberinto de corredores mecánicos siempre cambiantes, atenuado por la luz de las fuentes y los cristales. Un Skywarp dispuesto a lanzarse como una bestia contra todo lo que tuviera vida y se moviera delante de él… Un Skywarp olvidado e inservible, tan inexistente para los demás como para él mismo.

Se puso de pie, ayudándose con el borde del escritorio. Al llegar arriba reprimió un gruñido de dolor. Cansado, su cuerpo prefería estar abajo, sin una lucha constante contra la gravedad y el martirio. Ya había probado que sentarse sobre sus piernas disminuía la agonía y acentuaba la reparación de sus sistemas, pero la desesperación, así como la impaciencia, jamás le habían permitido permanecer inmóvil por mucho tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar para sí mismo. El seguir órdenes le había convertido, con el paso del tiempo, en un ser poco racional que delegaba la responsabilidad a terceros, y ahora descubría, conforme sus ópticos se paseaban en la fría habitación ruinosa, que generar ideas no era tan complicado como había creído. Si le daba el lugar indicado a cada palabra y generaba las oraciones correctas nacía el inicio de una idea. Una cosa pequeña y casi carente de magia, pero se asomaba en su mente para decirle que continuara intentándolo, que continuara pensando, analizando, detallando su entorno y sus posibilidades.

Ya conocía lo que sucedía con la mayoría de los Transformers en ese lugar, si es que continuaban siéndolo. Respondían al ruido, también a las pulsaciones energéticas de un mecanismo no contaminado, aunque Skywarp podía jurar que los había visto atacándose entre ellos antes de que Arcee los cercenara en miles de pedazos.

Arcee. Su mayor problema era Arcee. Podía cuidar sus pasos para no tropezar con las fuentes de energía no refinada y resistir a la tentación que prodigaba el energon oscuro, pero Arcee era un fantasma que se materializaba desde cualquier parte del subterráneo y atacaba, infectada de locura, abotagada de sadismo.

Skywarp se llevó la mano a la cabeza. La pantalla a su lado no funcionaba para otra cosa que no fuera brindar segmentos informativos. Había intentado utilizarla para generar un enlace directo con cualquier satélite cercano al planeta, incluso con cualquier intercomunicador individual disponible, pero los caracteres que se habían proyectado ante él habían resultado tan indescifrables que tuvo que abandonar la esperanza de llegar a algo. Se conformaba con la creencia de que nadie, ni siquiera Starscream, hubiera podido codificar un lenguaje tan antiguo como el que habían manejado en esas instalaciones.

Dio algunos pasos al frente, alumbrándose con la luz del monitor. Ante él quedaban dos enormes puertas bloqueadas. Ambas parecían similares; sin diseños, cerradas desde adentro con palancas manuales. Tenían símbolos Cybertronianos en los que se leía que una daba paso a una bodega y la otra conducía a un sector de pruebas. Skywarp fue tentado con la idea de abrir la bodega, guiado por la intuición de poder encontrar cosas de utilidad allí dentro, pero descartó la idea tan pronto llegó a su cabeza. _Eso es, ya estás siendo racional_. La opción viable era la otra puerta… Esa otra puerta o volver por donde había llegado, encontrándose con la demente Autobot en el camino.

-Quisiera volarte la bonita cabeza, preciosa –masculló, empuñando su mano.

Sus compañeros aéreos solían decirle que si utilizaba el ingenio que normalmente empleaba en fabricar bromas pesadas para desarrollarse en algo más provechoso como evolucionar mental y militarmente, lograría maravillas. Se lo decían con tanta frecuencia que ahora comenzaba a pensar que quizás tenían razón. Skywarp sabía que tenían razón. _Tenían_ que tener razón, porque de lo contrario cada idea que generara a partir de este momento lo hundiría cada vez más y más hasta que toda esperanza de sobrevivir resultaría completamente inútil. Se llevaría a sí mismo a la muerte. Negro, el vacío de la extinción lo consumiría, sin dejarle voltear a tiempo para liberarse de las garras que la estupidez envolvería alrededor de su chispa vital.

_Pensar._

Skywarp caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, mirando ambas puertas con renovado optimismo. Se había prohibido hacer hincapié en el dolor de sus piernas, de sus alas y de cualquier otra parte lastimada en su estructura. Se había arrebatado el derecho de lamentarse por la escasez de sus reservas energéticas; tampoco podía disparar su arma o continuar quejándose por las desgracias de su situación. Podía renguear, porque el dolor de sus heridas era insoportable y no podía evitarlo, pero no quería gastar más tiempo pensando en ello. Dolía, pero no se detendría por ello. Pronto volvería a ver el cielo. Pronto saldría de ese agujero y volvería a ver el cielo.

-Debo encontrar un arma – murmuró, reconfortándose con el sonido de su propia voz.

Pero cuando se decidió finalmente a tomar la puerta de la izquierda, la que se dirigía hacia el enigmático sector de pruebas, ésta explotó ensordecedoramente antes de que su mano alcanzara la palanca, saliendo eyectada y casi atropellándolo en el trayecto hacia la pared del otro lado del cuarto de control. Skywarp fue empujado por la onda expansiva y terminó de espaldas en el piso. Confundido, a punto de purgar el contenido de sus tanques energéticos, fue invadido por el siseo de la estática inundando sus audios, después el pitido agudo, paralizante, de sus propios mecanismos internos luchando por estabilizarse.

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, se sentó en el suelo, pero se arrepintió de ello en el instante en el que notó un nuevo y espeso charco de energon acumulándose debajo de sus piernas. Un pequeño fragmento de metal se había incrustado en un extremo de su protector de cadera, y removerlo, sin antes morir de agonía, parecía imposible.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que provocó que los ópticos de Skywarp se ensancharan con verdadero terror. Fueron ellos de nuevo. Todos ellos. Uno más otro. Tantos. Tantos de ellos. El Seeker gimió cuando logró postrarse sobre sus rodillas, desesperado. Su cabeza se meció en el aire, por un momento creando la burda apariencia de estarse inclinando ante ellos en una ridícula reverencia. ¿Qué pensarían? Nada, estaban vacíos. Querían destruir. Querían consumir la actividad pura y libre que fluía dentro del malgastado cuerpo de Skywarp, que finalmente había llegado a la cima, sosteniéndose sobre sus temblorosas piernas, trastabillando hacia atrás, después hacia el frente. Uno de ellos gruñó. Los demás lo imitaron, plagados de ópticos y luces púrpuras, y varios brazos convertidos en herramientas infernales que auguraban dolor y un descuartizamiento rápido.

Skywarp se llevó la mano a la cadera, y con un grito de rabia, arrancó salvajemente el fragmento. Después lo blandió a lo alto, mirando fijamente a los ópticos al primero de ellos –de todos ellos, que fueron acumulándose bajo el amorfo marco de la puerta reventada. Y segundos después de que Skywarp sopesara con amargura el enorme riesgo de muerte que estaba por enfrentar, ese mismo monstruo, que miraba con firmeza, se lanzó en su contra, aspando sus enormes brazos convertidos en mazos de batalla.

_Pensar. Piensa. Sé que puedo pensar._

…

Un pequeño hoyo como un gigantesco infierno. La entrada al inframundo que normalmente se escuchaba predicar en la incivilizada cultura de una raza tan inferior como la humana. Era un hoyo al purgatorio, frío, tortuoso, con un fondo plagado de fuego y terribles bestias martirizando eternamente a las desdichadas almas de los hombres que murieran en un estado impropio de consciencia moral.

La única diferencia entre esos míticos infiernos y éste, apostado en un planeta que había ardido bajo el furor de una violenta guerra, era el matiz. El hoyo bajo los pies de ambos sólo era negro. Sin más colores, ni fuego, ni decoraciones; sólo negro. Profundo, rodeado de una maraña de cables y una enredadera gigantesca de tubos, láminas y circuitos reventados quizás cientos de años en el pasado, al descender por él una poderosa bomba. Entrar significaba perder la esperanza del cobijo del cielo sobre sus cabezas. Descenderían a la pesadilla que cada Seeker temía más que a su propia muerte: perder la empatía del firmamento. No habría espacio para extender las alas. Carecerían del sentido de la ubicación y los radares pasarían a ser instrumentos obsoletos, capaces de señalizar alertas y presencias hostiles a muy pocos metros a la redonda cuando ya fuera muy tarde.

Dos Seekers, un mismo instinto de preservación. Un hoyo pequeño y al mismo tiempo tan poderoso que los absorbía molécula a molécula, hipnotizándolos con su misteriosa esencia antes de que ninguno de los dos comprendiera realmente qué es lo que encontrarían ahí dentro. La muerte. Respuestas. Starscream lo miraba con aspecto dubitativo, sin darse cuenta de que Thundercracker, de pie a su lado, tenía la misma mueca en su rostro. ¿Podría Skywarp haber ido tan lejos? No era por él, se decía. No podrían abandonar el cielo por otro mecanismo viviente. Era por recurrir a la alarma que Shockwave había reportado dos breems atrás.

Las instalaciones científicas, cerradas hacía tantos siglos, estaban bajo el suelo, y sólo alguien con consciencia podía haber reactivado los respaldos energéticos. Alguien que quizás quisiera ayuda, hacerse notar, gritarle a un mundo muerto que en las entrañas de su extinta civilización aún había vida.

-Está fresco, no hay duda –murmuró Thundercracker, rompiendo el silencio que flotaba sobre ambos, estigmatizado por bloques de esqueléticos edificios y la profunda oscuridad de la avenida.

Starscream despejó su mente y desvió ligeramente el rostro hacia las brillantes gotas de energon esparcidas a pocos centímetros de los pies de su compañero aéreo. Después volvió a enfocar la siniestra entrada en el _inframundo_.

-Cómo sea. De todas maneras tenemos que hacerlo –dijo, intentando sonar displicente. Displicente a la desaparición de Skywarp. Displicente a que en poco menos de dos astrosegundos estaría volando en sentido inverso al del firmamento.- Vamos.

Thundercracker asintió, activando sus rifles en el momento en el que Starscream activó la ignición de sus propulsores y saltó al vacío. La negrura que había devorado a Skywarp varios breems atrás los engulló a ambos.

…

La cabina de Skywarp se estrelló en el piso, sacando una polvareda de rebabas y partículas de óxido. Había perdido el fragmento que había utilizado como arma contra sus tres primeros atacantes; después toda la batalla se había transformado en una especie de locura colectiva en la que los golpes viajaban desde todos lados e iban hacia todas direcciones. Sufrió violentos empujones, dos intentos de decapitación y varias patadas que lo lanzaron al piso tan rápido como muchas manos enemigas lo volvieron a poner de pie. No se había equivocado en su previo análisis respecto a la contaminación del energon oscuro: los hacía pelear los unos contra los otros sin motivos ni razones aparentes, fúricos al detectar los limpios sistemas de Skywarp y quererlo todos al mismo tiempo.

Gritos y maldiciones. Los audios del Seeker no distinguían palabras de gruñidos, berridos, risas y aullidos de rabia. Venían todos en masa, se convertían en una cacofonía pastosa que violaba el centro de su procesador y se combinaban peligrosamente con el sonido de los pasos y las armas destruyéndolo todo. Era un caos del que sólo alguien, con la misma alienación mental de todos ellos, podría escapar. _No muy distinto a una batalla_.

Skywarp se impulsó para levantarse, pero regresó de cara al piso cuando una mano más fuerte que la suya se afianzó alrededor de uno de sus pies y comenzó a arrastrarle por la habitación, estrellándole contra muchas piernas, los cadáveres frescos de sus primeras víctimas y los antiguos escombros desbalagados a lo largo del suelo. Sus lastimadas alas resintieron cada nuevo impacto con la potencia de una descarga eléctrica, haciéndole gritar y maldecir, luchar por levantarse y escapar de todos ellos. ¿A dónde iba? No podía darse la vuelta. Los movimientos eran rápidos, cada vez más frenéticos. Aparecían las patas enterradas de una antigua mesa contra las que su cabeza rebotaba violentamente, luchando contra la inconsciencia. Después venía el golpe fallido de un enorme Autobot que no podía coordinar los torpes movimientos de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!

Skywarp enterró los dedos en el piso, gritando de desespero y frustración. El caos le engullía con la misma rapidez con la que los infectados caían unos sobre otros, asesinados entre ellos mismos por disparos en la cabeza o mortales sablazos en el pecho. El energon volvía a atascar los panoramas visuales de Skywarp, lo cubría todo, deslizándose entre las ranuras del piso, sirviéndose de huellas, manchas y cuerpos desde los que estilaba siniestramente, infectando el aire con un aroma prohibido pero delicioso.

El nuevo golpe que recibió una de sus alas contra el borde de una mesa arrancó otro alarido de dolor y furia, pero no le cegó ante el nacimiento de una nueva idea. _Estás comprendiéndolo_. Su mano se aferró a una de las patas del mueble antes de que pudieran llevarlo más lejos. Había enfrentado una espectral travesía de doble recorrido dentro de un cuarto lleno de monstruos, salvajismo y violencia, pero había sobrevivido. En el momento en el que buscó apoyo en la base roída del escritorio, y volvió a erguirse sobre sus piernas, no le importó el panorama de mordaces ópticos púrpuras y muchas armas obstaculizando su camino. Había sobrevivido de nuevo. _Él solo_, sin nadie a la espalda ni nadie dictando órdenes. Él sólo en un cuarto de bestias. Él solo contra una asesina profesional.

-Autobots, siempre han sido ruido y poco procesador –siseó.

Lo siguiente que hizo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que su procesador se diera a la labor de analizarlo. En un mágico instante el cansancio de Skywarp se esfumó, reemplazado por un rugido esquizoide brotando de su vocalizador, sus piernas moviéndose con ágiles saltos, y su mano viajando en contra del bestial mecanismo más cercano a su posición, al que tomó por la cabeza, le quebró el cuello, y acto seguido agarró del brazo, que estaba convertido en un cañón de ácido corrosivo, y apuntó con él a otros tres Transformers que lo habían escuchado y amenazaban con acercarse. Todo al mismo tiempo. Todo en mismo movimiento que cortó el avance de los infectados, convirtiéndose en el pequeño segundo de una película de acción y drama en la que el personaje principal vivía constantemente al borde de la muerte, comenzando a hartarse de su mala suerte y su falta de cerebro.

Soltó el arma del cuerpo muerto, y con la mano apretada en torno a la nueva herida de su cadera, el Seeker rengueó dolorosamente hacia la puerta, cuya absorbente oscuridad se veía menos hostil que la fiesta mortal que estaba llevándose a cabo en el centro de mando. Los intrusos habían abandonado por completo el pasillo, aglomerándose en el interior de la habitación que Skywarp se disponía a abandonar de inmediato.

Seguido de cerca por un Transformer contaminado, el Seeker alcanzó el marco desigual de la entrada al pasillo y se detuvo, volteando sobre su hombro. La sombra del enemigo se cernió sobre él, mucho más grande, tosca, llena de bifurcaciones púrpuras y un par de ópticos desorbitados que tomaron lánguidos segundos para intercambiar una mirada con él, antes de que Skywarp se inclinara, lo más levemente posible, sobre el cuerpo desecho de un enorme robot, le arrancara un mazo de uno de los hombros y le fusionara los bordes del casco con el interior de la cabeza de un solo golpe al Infectado que iba detrás de él.

Cuando el cuerpo cayó al piso, Skywarp se había adentrado en el nuevo panorama de oscuridad y misteriosas malformaciones cibernéticas, huyendo de los desquiciados sobrevivientes, que pronto olvidaron su pequeña guerra interna y se acordaron de él, inundando el corredor para seguirle, haciéndose uno con la penumbra ante la sonriente mirada de Arcee.

…

_Míralo bailar su danza de corazón y uñas…_

_A compás de sangre, _

_Un molino de carne y huesos desfigurándose en la noche de lunas._

_Tuyo, madama, es tuyo, devóralo…_

Arcee se balanceó de un pie a otro, caminando con el equilibrio de un gato sobre una vieja y delgada viga apostada a lo alto del oscuro corredor. En su mente, trastornada por el sopor ensordecedor de cientos de desconocidas voces, lamentos, siseos y risas, sobresalía la atractiva melodía de una canción alienígena que había escuchado en algún extraño lugar de algún extraño planeta.

_Devóralo…._

Sonrió, ensanchando los ópticos hasta alcanzar el nivel de locura que siempre iluminaba su agraciado rostro. Al otro lado del borde del enorme tubo aparecieron los restos descuartizados de los Transformers que Skywarp había dejado a su paso; sin cabeza, sin manos, sin piernas, con un hoyo en el pecho que les había arrebatado la vida al instante. _Decepticon de naturaleza_. Arcee se rió, meciéndose fuera del borde con ayuda de las lianas metálicas que colgaban del techo, pendiendo delgada, liviana como una partícula de polvo, luego regresaba a su camino, atraída, casi enloquecida, por el olor del energon derramado.

El número de infectados había disminuido considerablemente. Skywarp era un buen guerrero, hacía un buen trabajo, peleaba por sobrevivir y una vez que había encontrado su fuerza interna para no doblegarse ante el horror, había comenzado a comportarse como un excelente soldado. Sobreviviente. Arcee se sentía emocionada, imaginando al Seeker ante ella, blandiendo el inútil mazo que había colectado como arma, mirándola con dos ópticos furiosos, determinados a asesinarla; las alas tensas, el rostro arriba. _Te mataré, preciosa_. Ella sacudió la cabeza, estremeciéndose de placer anticipado. La Autobot comenzó a correr, brincando ocasionalmente las uniones del drenaje o agachándose para evitar chocar contra las cajas energéticas que obstruían el paso. De un momento a otro llegó a una intersección, donde el tubo sobre el que corría se partía en dos: izquierda o derecha.

Arcee inclinó el rostro, auscultando el lejano piso con una rápida mirada. Las erráticas pisadas del Seeker iban a la izquierda. ¿Tendría idea del camino al que se dirigía? Había entrado en un sector sin salida. Ella se acuclilló, tomando inercia para arrojarse fuera del borde y caer en el suelo, aterrizando elegantemente sobre sus pies a varios centímetros de un cuerpo al que le faltaba la cabeza y de cuyo cuello borboteaban aún los vestigios de la vida.

El pasillo habría estado oscuro de no ser por las electrizantes aguas azules que brotaban de las ranuras de una de las paredes. Iluminaban los contornos con un blanco cristalino, transformando las sombras en figuras movedizas y el esbelto cuerpo de Arcee en un juego dispar de colores púrpuras, rosas y grises. Alguna vez, en sus primeros días de encarcelamiento en ese mundo muerto, había cometido el error de tocar los fluidos cristalinos, electrocutando sus sistemas internos al instante en medio de una agonía incomparable. Cuando despertó, horas después del incidente, lo hizo desorientada, famélica, con la pintura ennegrecida y su procesador un poco más demente de lo normal. Había sido terrible aún para ella, que de pronto sentía que disfrutaba del dolor y las pesadillas le sabían a consuelo.

Caminó tranquilamente por el centro del corredor, contoneando las caderas, meciendo los hombros; con una mano empuñando la espada, con la otra quitando del camino las tiras de metal que pendían desde las infinitas entrañas de Cybertron. Encontraba muertos, agonizantes y mutilados a su paso, muchos de los cuales habían caído al canal de fluidos, donde se desintegraban lentamente, lanzando chispas y siseos energéticos que crispaban en los agudos audios de la Autobot. De Skywarp no había rastro. ¿Habría muerto? Era muy pronto para decirlo. El energon que Arcee encontraba derramado estaba infectado, brillaba con un fulgor opaco, proyectando luces negras, siniestras. _Excelente_. El Seeker cuidaba muy bien sus pasos, no dejaba pistas, no dejaba marcas a excepción de sus víctimas. No había sonido que lo delatara, sólo el chapoteo constante del agua y los lejanos ecos de la deforme fauna mecánica. _Muy emocionante_.

Arcee dejó atrás al último muerto, mirándolo de soslayo con una mueca de satisfacción. Después dribló a la derecha y entró en un largo pasillo cuyo suelo estaba laminado, lleno de óxido, escombros y esporádicos pozos de energía contaminada por brotes de enormes cristales púrpuras. _Energon oscuro_. Cómo había querido probarlo para comprobar si las leyendas eran ciertas, para enloquecer dentro de su inusitada demencia y ceder ante el arrebato bestial que se liberaba a dosis lentas en su procesador. ¿Cómo sería? Sonrió de nuevo, deteniéndose frente a la filosa punta de un largo cristal que dividía el pasillo en dos. Sería la oscuridad abotagándola con una tranquilidad ensoñadora. Se detendría, dejando de pensar en lo que existía y no la llenaba, en lo que hacía y no la complacía. Sentir, vivir, razonar como ellos, que felices consumían a sus víctimas dentro de sus atormentados mundos de pesadillas, sin saber lo que sus manos hacían, cómo asesinaban, cómo consumían y se untaban la energía y la vida ajena, sobajándose a una naturaleza profana. No tendría consciencia. _No tendría pecados_.

Blandió la espada, recargándola entre las uniones de su hombro, sin importar que la dorada energía del filo le quemara el chasis. Jamás había visto una transformación por contaminación de energon oscuro. ¿Cómo sería verlos sucumbir bajo el hechizo del veneno púrpura antes de mirarlos resurgir sin pensamientos, convertidos en un salvaje ímpetu de muerte? Su bonito rostro neutralizó su expresión, auscultando con interés su reflejo en la base sólida de los cristales. Cuando había regresado a Cybertron, después de cientos de años de ausencia, los infectados ya habían poblado las entrañas del planeta. Arcee se había dedicado a exterminarlos en un principio, después aburriéndose de la falta de inteligencia de todos ellos, optando por dejarlos tranquilos para regresar a vagar por la superficie, donde ocasionalmente encontraba supervivientes con inteligencia a los que asesinaba por gusto y por necesidad de combustible.

_Crack_.

Volteó velozmente hacia la dirección del sonido, pero fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que los rápidos servos de su cuello terminaran de girar, un fuerte puño conectó con su mejilla, mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared, donde, aturdida por el golpe, evitó caer a uno de los pozos de fluidos por la suerte de sus reflejos. Pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse y comenzar a defenderse; después de usar sus manos para separarse del muro, dándose cuenta de que había perdido su espada, otro aturdidor impacto a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, la mandó al piso, sacando chispas cuando su cuerpo se arrastró por sobre metal poroso de las carpetas. Al detenerse, gracias al abultamiento de la basura, reinició el desorden de sus sistemas neuronales y localizó la salvaje figura del Seeker, aún blandiendo el mazo con una sola mano, en medio del corredor, parado ante el precioso cristal que ella había estado observando y por el cual había descuidado peligrosamente su guardia.

-Esto es muy divertido. – Sonrió, localizando el brillo de su espada en alguna parte entre los escombros.- Fue una excelente idea dejarte _canibalizar_ al Autobot, Seeker. - Se puso de pie, apenas sintiendo los chasquidos que varias de sus piezas hicieron a reacomodarse. También palpó con la punta de la lengua la abolladura de su mejilla.- Te hizo fuerte… - siseó, recargando una mano en la cintura, la otra la dejó colgando inerte a su costado.

_Planea algo…_

Los desorbitados ópticos de Skywarp siguieron todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiéndola atrapada. Por fin, después de sufrir siendo su presa, de huir incansablemente por un mundo que no tenía cielo, de temer por su vida y sentirse desahuciado, había logrado ponerse un paso frente a ella, atacándola, sorprendiéndola en un campo que parecía ser solamente de ella y que él no había podido penetrar hasta este momento. _Es tu momento_. Skywarp volvió a blandir el mazo y, sin perder más tiempo en cavilaciones, corrió hacia Arcee, que lo recibió esquivando el golpe, riéndose de él con tanta fuerza que el energon comenzó a hervir nuevamente en los conductos internos del Decepticon, sobre todo cuando en un solo movimiento, Arcee le dio una ágil patada en los servos traseros de las piernas, lo mandó al piso de rodillas y recuperó su espada al mismo tiempo, ondeándola en el aire con una peligrosa habilidad que estuvo a punto de cercenarle la cabeza a Skywarp, quien atinó a tirarse cabina abajo para evitarlo.

-Lo haces excelente… -Escuchó el ronroneo femenino acompasándose suavemente con los susurros del agua.- Podría sobrecargarme sólo mirándote _intentarlo_.

Skywarp se ahorró un gruñido, enfocando sus nuevas dotes estratégicas para pensar en algo más certero que una respuesta hecha de palabras. Afortunadamente no había perdido el mazo que le había robado a los infectados, y lo usó, desde su lugar en el piso, para golpear las piernas de la Autobot cuando ésta quiso acercarse una vez más a él. Al ondearlo con su mano izquierda, alcanzó a rozar un pie blanco que se quitó al instante, provocando que la demente explotara en carcajadas y se alejara corriendo, desapareciendo de la vista del Seeker. Skywarp logró incorporarse con dificultad, tomando un segundo para estabilizar la alborotada carrera de sus sistemas internos y exigirle un mejor curso de acción a su inestable computadora de batalla.

-De nuevo escondiéndote – le gruñó a los escombros, mirando al techo, al piso, a las paredes. El mazo pesaba en su mano, le inclinaba el cuerpo hacia un costado, le afectaba el equilibrio.- Sal, maldita sea ¡Sal y termina con esto!

Pero no obtuvo más respuesta que otra vulgar, infinita, carcajada.

¿Dónde estaba? Sus radares no funcionaban más para localizarla, aunque sospechaba que su enemiga podía difuminarse de ellos y quizás, aún teniéndolos, no le servirían de mucho. Skywarp se quedó en silencio, auscultando las marañas de cables, los sitios de oscuridad y las repentinas sombras que eran formaban por los destellos de los cristales. De pronto todo parecía sospechoso. Sus sentidos, disparados en alerta máxima, ponían atención en cualquier cosa sin importar lo natural y monótona que ésta fuera. El sonido del agua, los rechinidos naturales de la estructura interna del planeta, el vapor viajando a presión dentro de los tubos de cañería, el siseo de las lianas pendiendo en el aire. Pasos. Skywarp giró hacia atrás.

Pasos de nuevo. Volteó hacia el frente.

Arcee se rió.

_¿Dónde estás, dónde estás, dónde estás? _

Era un blanco fácil en medio del pasillo, pero Skywarp temía que al moverse, el ruido de su propia estructura física le evitaría escucharla a ella, sin añadir el hecho que la demente poseía un oculto arsenal de armas de fuego que podría usar desde lejos, oculta en cualquier lado. Un solo disparo, viniendo del lugar que fuera, lo asesinaría al instante. _¿Dónde estás?_ La tensión volvió a contraer sus alas, haciendo que el dolor se hiciera insoportable a la altura de su hombro derecho. Cansado. _Estoy muy cansado_.

Apretando entre sus dedos el mango del mazo, miró hacia arriba, penetrando más allá de las delgadas uniones de las barras de tubos que colgaban como un segundo piso por encima del corredor. Miró hacia los lados, de pronto descubriendo enormes huecos por los que un Transformer tan delgado como Arcee podría escurrirse. Giró levemente el cuello y echó finalmente un vistazo hacia atrás, desorientándose al percibir que todo parecía lo mismo sin importar que los pozos de energon contaminado y los brotes de cristales le indicaran el inicio y posible final del camino.

Algo se bamboleó por encima de los tubos del techo.

Skywarp quiso levantar su rifle funcional por inercia, pero el peso del mazo en su mano se lo impidió, recordándole que estaba limitado a la acción de esa primitiva arma mientras sus niveles energéticos continuaran peligrosamente bajos. Cuando su rostro se alzó, preocupado y furioso por localizar a su enemiga, Arcee apareció por el pasillo de abajo, frente a él, brotando como un hálito de oscuridad de uno de los hoyos de la pared. Skywarp tuvo tiempo de mirarla por el rabillo del óptico antes de que unas manos lo empujaran fuertemente y se viera a sí mismo chocando de espaldas contra la muralla de escombros más cercana.

Desorientado, se dio tiempo de intentar levantarse, después de comenzar a pelear con desesperación cuando el frío empeine de una pistola se contrajo contra los cables de su cuello y las fuertes manos de Arcee, que la asían como palanca para meter presión, se dispusieron a estrangularlo. Skywarp dejó caer el mazo al instante, llevando su mano a rodear las muñecas de la Autobot. Pero fue inútil luchar contra la fuerza de alguien que no estaba herido, de alguien que tenía sus tanques llenos de energía y deseaba asesinarle sólo por diversión. Sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear con rapidez, haciéndole sentir pequeño mientras sus piernas perdían rectitud y le deslizaban la espalda sobre la pared, con la fría y divertida mirada de dos soles calándole hasta el interior de su núcleo vital. Gigante, imperiosa, reduciéndolo a la amargura de la derrota. Moriría humillado, moriría empequeñecido por la locura de una numen tan transparente cuyo nombre se perdería en la inmensidad del papeleo de la guerra. Maldita ella. Maldita la guerra…

Las manos imprimieron más fuerza. La mirada de Skywarp, abrumada, ensanchó los ópticos. Su procesador se quemaría, sus tarjetas, sus discos, sus chips se fundirían en la hoguera del sobrecalentamiento. Fulgor dorado abatiendo a fulgor rojo, que empezaba a parpadear sobre el apuesto rostro Decepticon. Se desvanecía. Sus dedos no podían arrancar la funcionalidad de las muñecas. Sus dedos, inútiles pese al esfuerzo, no podían quitársela de encima.

El energon dejó de circular gradualmente hacia el procesador de Skywarp. Los fluidos se detuvieron. El calor incrementó y sus sistemas de enfriamiento se activaron al instante. Sentía la cabeza pesada, el procesador vacío. _¿Qué hago?_ Cerró los ópticos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula. _¿Qué hago?_ No podía pensar y su mano, sus piernas, sus alas, dejaron de contestar demandas. Seguía aferrado a las muñecas de Arcee, llegando a sus brazos y a sus hombros, queriendo alcanzarle la cara para golpearla. Pero se rendía cuando ella echaba el rostro a un lado y negaba con la cabeza, susurrándole palabras que él no podía escuchar porque sus audios estaban llenos de estática y del pitido alarmante de sus alertas internas, de sus emergencias y de las terribles peticiones por proveer de líquidos vitales y enfriadores a sus centros de procesamiento, que amenazaban con incinerarse y detenerse por completo si no se veían abastecidos de combustible rápidamente.

_Primus…_

Skywarp dejó escapar un gemido de frustración, peleando por liberar su cuello, arrojarse al frente o mover las piernas, pero Arcee empujó el arma y le congeló en medio de cualquier movimiento que pusiera en peligro su victoria, amoldando los vitales tubos de su garganta al cilíndrico empeine de la pistola. _Ugh_. Con fuerza. El cerebro se quedaba sin energon. Cada vez más fuerte. Skywarp apretó los dientes, luchando por empujarla. Ella negó con la cabeza, flexionando los brazos para recargarse en la amarilla cabina, encajando el arma hasta que los tubos del cuello se hendieron y varios circuitos se rompieron. Se rió. Un cable se reventó a un costado de la garganta, provocando un daño considerable dentro de la cabeza del Seeker y que sus ópticos iniciaran un peligroso parpadeo; su boca se abrió y se cerró, sin decir nada excepto más desesperantes gemidos que complacieron a su enemiga.

-Un poco más, cariño… Un poco más y todo terminará pronto…

Skywarp encendió los ópticos y la miró fijamente, aterrado.

Arcee le devolvió una sonrisa fría, asesina, dejando de apartarse cuando él levantó la mano para posarla en su femenino rostro. Los dedos púrpuras se deslizaron por el contorno de su casco, le palparon las mejillas, tocaron las macabras divisiones que al separarse surcaban hoyos en su boca. Skywarp tocó los labios, delineó la nariz, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los ópticos y la contempló estático en su lecho de muerte, perdido en el sutil encanto que su belleza producía pese a ser tan monstruosa. Tan peligrosamente sensual. Su mano llegó a la cima del casco blanco, donde acarició el haz de luz dorada que provenía de una pequeña linterna, y ahí, sumergiendo sus dedos en el rectángulo brillante, Skywarp retomó sus bríos y empujó con fuerza, de repente cegado por el último impulso de supervivencia que aún quedaba en la necedad básica su chispa vital.

Uno de los ópticos de Arcee se reventó por la presión de los dedos púrpuras, y su cabeza, firmemente agarrada por la mano del Seeker, perdió la pelea cuando fue rudamente inclinada hacia atrás, casi separada de los servos de su cuello, recordándole por un fugaz momento de lucidez, que Skywarp seguía siendo más grande y fuerte que ella pese a la magnitud de sus heridas y el debilitamiento por la pérdida de energía. Para evitar morir decapitada, Arcee lo soltó, retrocediendo lentamente hasta que él levantó una pierna y la empujó de súbito, lanzándola al otro lado del pasillo al tiempo que él, rendido por el cansancio, se deslizaba por la pared, llegando al piso sin poder hacer nada más por levantarse.

Estaba exhausto. Sus servomotores no contestaban, sus computadoras habían cedido a la demanda de hibernación. Su cabeza dolía, a punto de estallar por el repentino flujo de energon y fluidos que habían vuelto a abastecerla una vez que su cuello se había visto libre de obstrucciones. _No puedo más._ Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y llegó a sus audios un agudo alarido que le estremeció el cuerpo entero.

La filosa punta de un cristal se había incrustado en el hombro izquierdo de Arcee cuando había aterrizado de espaldas entre el piso y la pared, tropezándose con los acumulamientos de escombros. ¿Cómo había pasado? De lado a lado, el cristal sobresalía de entre su armadura, lanzando chispeantes viborillas de electricidad que comprometían el cuerpo entero de la Autobot y le arqueaban la espalda hacia atrás y hacia adelante, activando su vocalizador en un agudo alarido de rabia y dolor que podría paralizar de miedo a cualquiera que la escuchara.

Lo último que Skywarp miró, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fue el esbelto cuerpo de la Autobot contorsionándose diabólicamente a pocos metros de sus pies, bañada en salvajes corrientes de energía oscura y convulsiones tan feroces que los berridos que salían de su garganta eran propios de un animal siendo asesinado.

_Estoy en problemas…_

…

…

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:<strong>_

Bueno, estamos llegando a un punto culminante en esta historia, lo cual es bueno, considerando el tiempo que la tuve abandonada. Tengo el próximo capitulo terminado y el otro avanzado hasta un poco más de la mitad. No le falta mucho en realidad, lo que es emocionante, porque tengo pensada una secuela que, aunque tendrá que ver porque este es el punto de partida primordial, se desarrollará en otro ambiente muy distinto y ahora si, con la participación de un gran porcentaje de los Decepticons apostados en la tierra, en la base del Némesis ;-P

Pero primero esto, y mis agradecimientos también, que van hacia todos los que se toman un segundo para leer y hacia los que, por supuesto, se preocupan por dejarme un review. No se me olvida tampoco mencionar a mi socia **Taipan Kiryu**, de quien me aprovecho vilmente para que _betee_ mis monstruosidades ortográficas y se quiebre la cabeza un rato pensando cómo corregirlas, jeje. Sin ella, algunas de las escenas e ideas que surgieron para esta historia no se hubieran llevado a cabo, así que un enorme **Gracias** ;-)

_Nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
